<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【代发】枪膛玫瑰 by JackTheLittleEgg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717387">【代发】枪膛玫瑰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg'>JackTheLittleEgg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作者 lft@过云雨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>源声</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【代发】枪膛玫瑰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>安德鲁的蛋挞刚刚烤出来，酥皮香脆蛋挞上的焦糖还泛着光，满屋子都是甜腻的香味，一个瘦削的男人等在柜台前。<br/>
“四个蛋挞，两个柠檬茶再加两个欧包谢谢。”<br/>
“四十八元。”<br/>
他从口袋里拿出零钱来付了钱，抱着纸袋子过了条马路走进那个小小的街心花园，花园里不仅有玫瑰还有圣约翰像，还有崔始源。<br/>
极其帅气的男人坐在长凳上看着新买的纸质书，他爱纸质书，也爱十二月仍然怡人的天气，他爱这环岛上鲜艳的色彩，他也爱着耶稣眷顾着的这片幸运之地。<br/>
在恰当时间恰如其分的光照里，他抬头朝着熟悉的身影粲然一笑。<br/>
“买好了啊？”<br/>
“恩，买了四个，你吃三个。”<br/>
“好，我喜欢的。”<br/>
“崔始源啊，别在我的面前散发你的魅力啊，没有用的啊，今天还是石头剪刀布决定谁正面解决。”<br/>
“我没有啊……”崔始源皱着眉头，露出了一个委屈的笑容。<br/>
金钟云拿着蛋挞塞进他嘴里，安德鲁家的真的很好吃，酥皮特别的脆，奶味也很足，他很满意。<br/>
这是他到澳门吃得最满意的食物。<br/>
当然也有可能是因为崔始源在身边的原因，和煦的风，暖洋洋的阳光，加上一个把头发放下来了的崔始源，好似他们是来这里度假的一般。<br/>
他的飞机比崔始源早到两天，他就在永利皇宫吃了两天的沙拉，崔始源到了他去接机，放了行李之后不在酒店休息，硬要跑出来到路环，到路环吃蛋挞，金钟云拗不过他，还是来了。<br/>
回程的时候，崔始源不知道从哪里弄来了一台机车，载着他在澳门的街道上风驰电掣，看棕榈树映着蓝天，一条笔直的大路转进山脚，拐弯大得让他不自觉地环住了崔始源的腰，金钟云的心旌随着风吹起的木棉花荡漾，这么好的天气真是难得了。</p><p>但是回到金光璀璨的世界里，就要回到现实了。<br/>
路环的一切就像是梦一样，这梦一直做到金钟云换上白色的衬衣，套上外面黑色的西装，崔始源的头发也全部梳了上去，黑色的西装很适合他们。<br/>
他们互相检查武器，消音器是否装好，蓝牙入耳耳机是否带好，皮鞋底部的复合材料做的匕首和随身携带的氰化物，崔始源带上金边眼镜，这或许可以遮挡一部分他过于英俊的面容。<br/>
金钟云拍拍他的肩说着，不错。<br/>
崔始源捉过他的手，扣在掌心，说来吧，石头剪刀布。</p><p>金钟云赢了，笑得眉眼弯弯，说澳门是我的主场那当然是我来。<br/>
金钟云提着一箱子的现金走在崔始源的前面时，他仍然是快乐的。</p><p>他咂咂嘴，安德鲁的蛋挞真甜，他真喜欢这里。</p><p>永利皇宫的赌场做得最好的一点就是隐蔽性极强，你如果预定了顶尖的房间，基本上就和外界隔绝了，没有人会打扰到你的娱乐。<br/>
可是换句话说，也没有人知道里面发生了什么事情。<br/>
他们步入房间里，崔始源微不可闻地皱了皱眉头，凑过头对着金钟云说：“这次有点多啊。”<br/>
金钟云没答话，站在赌桌前将行李箱打开，展示给荷官看。等待发码的空隙他扫视了一圈，微不可闻地点点头，这整个场子里怕不是都是面前这位南韩第一赌王金平汉的手下，他们不自觉的神态无不适在告诉世人，他们是可以让你们有去无回的人。<br/>
金钟云勾着嘴角冷笑了一下，这让金平汉抬起了眼。<br/>
他打量起眼前这人，他也算是阅人无数的人，却发现不太能看得懂眼前这人的表情，他是练过的。<br/>
以至于他身侧那位，神色中的不耐烦明显地在催促着同伴快点结束。金平汉隐隐约约地知道，但是他不怕，整个场子都是他的人呢，他怕什么？<br/>
“新来的啊？”他开场。<br/>
“也不算……”金钟云收好筹码，好整以暇地和他对话。“也来过好几次了。”<br/>
“那你收获定然不小吧。”金平汉的声音有些抖，他拿出一根雪茄来，剪了头，抽了起来。很明显，后面站着的这位不爱闻雪茄味，把头扭了过去。<br/>
“还不错，基本上每次都有所获吧。”金钟云照实，实话实说，他来过澳门三次，加上这次两次是任务，还有一次是纯粹来玩，身上就带了五十美金，进场子玩了一局还赚了五百美金。<br/>
“哦？那如果我把今天赢得的所有的筹码都给你，这局还开么？”<br/>
“那自然是——”金钟云拖长了声音，他牵了牵嘴角，最喜欢看这种困兽犹斗的场面。<br/>
“开的。”崔始源替他回答了最后两个字。</p><p>就在话音落的一瞬间，金平汉一拍桌子，场地里的二十个保安直接拔枪开始攻击，崔始源掏出早已经准备好的双枪，以高背椅作为阻挡掩体，几乎是瞄准甩抢攻击一秒完成，两分钟已经倒下了六个人。<br/>
而这两分钟金钟云自然没有留给金平汉，他在崔始源进行火力牵制有一个十五秒的衔接空挡时踩着凳子跃起，飞过长桌狠狠地压在了金平汉的身上，把他直接摁倒在地上，口袋里拿出那两个小药瓶。<br/>
金平汉怎么不知道这是什么，猛烈地挣扎，却被金钟云卡住了下巴，直接用尽把他的下巴给卸了下来。<br/>
“好了没？”<br/>
“快了快了，等我再搜一遍身！”</p><p>这一边崔始源不出十分钟已经把这间房间里的火力点一个一个的击破拔出，带着消音器的34mm直径的BFR让整个房间里除了崔始源没有其他的站着的人，他完成了自己的任务，在15分钟内。<br/>
因此崔始源很是为自己骄傲地笑了笑。<br/>
而金钟云得体地完成了每一项工作，在崔始源力竭地瘫到在地的时候抬头看他，他微微笑了下，问他：“有什么发现吗？”<br/>
“钱包一个，所有物料收集起来，报给特哥那边让他去查吧，不过我在他的钱包里发现了这个。”<br/>
崔始源伸出手，金钟云再自然不过的拉他起来，崔始源圈着他从金钟云的手上拿过去看了一眼。</p><p>他的心脏也猛地一跳。<br/>
“这不是？”<br/>
“对，就是圣慈院的标志。”<br/>
这么潦草的一个徽章，还是拿圆珠笔在纸巾上画下，却没想到被放在了赌王，哦不对是前赌王的钱包夹层之中<br/>
“为什么会在他的手上？”<br/>
“那你问特哥去。”<br/>
“特哥也不知道把？”<br/>
“总会知道的，没有什么事情瞒得过神童和特哥。”<br/>
“那这留给李赫宰他们来处理么？”<br/>
“当然。我们一向不插手现场的。而且都我们做，那特哥养着他们做后勤保障的干嘛？”<br/>
“也是，反正没超过15分钟就解决了。”他说这话的时候，脸上还带着一点骄傲的样子，金钟云看着他，他看着仍然能保持赤子之心的崔始源，心口有点热热的。<br/>
他刚刚杀了人，又一条生命结束在自己手上。在把药喂下去的时候，他心口的凉意几乎要把他冻住，他像是分裂成两个人，一个机械般的按照规律做事，一个飘在半空中冷眼看着自己行凶。<br/>
你会遭报应的。<br/>
这个声音在他动手的瞬间回荡着。<br/>
到时候他应该比崔始源先走一步吧。<br/>
“我手上的数量应该比你多了吧？”<br/>
“多一个。”<br/>
“那倒是地狱里我走前面，你跟着吧，咱们一起下。”<br/>
“好呀，到时候哥可不能迟到啊。”<br/>
崔始源靠着金钟云，胸口发出闷笑声。<br/>
“不会的，肯定比你早。“<br/>
金钟云反手揉了揉崔始源的脸。忽然问他：“今天我还想坐一回车后座，行么？”<br/>
“好啊。”</p><p>路环晚上的风还是有点凉的，金钟云一路紧紧地攀附在崔始源的背上，像是从他背上长出来的。城市的灯火温暖至极，笼罩在两人身上，照得他们好似归家人一双。<br/>
金钟云在风驰电掣里，痴痴地看着后视镜里的崔始源的面庞。<br/>
这偌大的世界，好像只有他了。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>他们是处决者。<br/>
三年前，他开始他加入到黑雪，笼统说来这其实算得上是一个组内组。神秘，拥有绝度特权，权力最利齿的狗，这都是外界对他们的评价。他们是维持国家机器里不可少的存在。也是最容易被抹去的灰迹。<br/>
金钟云太懂其中的运转规则了，需要的时候迫切的需要，他们是这盘棋里的卒子，稍有不慎，则会被当机立断的舍弃掉。<br/>
所以，金钟云一直活得小心翼翼，从不犯错，认真且冷血地完成每一项任务，他不想被那么轻易的抹去。</p><p>其实，他认识崔始源的时间超过他加入黑雪的时间，准确来说是单方面的认识，他认识崔始源，崔始源不认识他。他当年是整个CMA最炽手可热的新星，局长去到哪里都要把他带在身边，甚至在他刚刚进来不到两年的情况下，安排他参与总统的外事活动，甚至还有国家电视台来对他进行采访。那个时候的崔始源被视作是特情部门的门面。<br/>
可是正是在晋升的路上，崔始源却遭遇了家族丑闻，他的叔父被爆出和朝方高层有接触，引起国内一片哗然，不得已的仕途中段，直接来了对于他来说，像是流放一样的黑雪一样。<br/>
当天，朴正洙领着他进来，对金钟云说艺声啊，给你找了个搭档，金钟云还一脸不可置信。<br/>
“他么？”<br/>
“嗯，是我。”崔始源没等朴正洙便自己回答道。<br/>
金钟云的视线落到了他的脸上，对一直仰视的人，突然间平视会有一瞬间的恍惚感。崔始源穿着白色的羽绒服走进来时，把门外的阳光也带了进来，他的酒窝里盛满了阳光，金钟云眯了眯眼睛，他问了句：“你行么？”<br/>
金钟云的眼睛里盛满了不屑，上下打量着这位贵气的绅士，不是他说，来到这里，像是阳光照在脏雪上，一万个不合适。<br/>
“让我试试。”<br/>
“到时候我可帮不了你。”虽然这么说着话，但是金钟云还是伸出了手，简要的自报了一下姓名：“金钟云，比你大两岁，你得喊我哥。”<br/>
崔始源点点头，轻声喊了一声钟云哥，金钟云很受用，这极大地满足了他的虚荣心，让他不禁扯出一个笑容。</p><p>“拿过枪么？”<br/>
“以前有训练过。”<br/>
“但是很久不碰了吧？”金钟云丢给他一把M25，说：“走吧，训练场去。”<br/>
崔始源点点头，跟着他走。朴正洙拍拍金钟云的肩膀，说有些搭档的样子，金钟云笑了下，说：“我还是指望自己吧。”<br/>
崔始源不自觉地皱了下眉头，被朴正洙看在眼里，他没做声。</p><p>十发，全中。<br/>
巨大的噪音一阵爆发之后，金钟云取下靶纸认真地查看，几乎每一发的弹痕都压在前一颗子弹留下的痕迹之上。<br/>
金钟云压了压声音，说了句：“把枪速度还有点慢，试试移动靶。”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
崔始源站在那上子弹，看了一眼站在前方的金钟云，没有任何多于废话的说了一句嗯。<br/>
移动靶同样的出色，金钟云看着靶纸却陷入了沉思。<br/>
肌肉记忆。<br/>
表现太完美了，几乎是肌肉适应了枪械、子弹、靶纸的关系而打出来的分数，如果换在实物上，很有可能不会有这么精准的表现，且更有可能，连枪都拿不起来。</p><p>金钟云如此想着，便拿了一个苹果走到了立靶的旁边，他站在靶子旁边，对着崔始源说：“把我手里这个苹果击穿。”<br/>
他使用的是陈述句，话音落下直直地盯着崔始源，没有一句废话。<br/>
崔始源站在他的对面，这个宽肩窄腰双腿笔直的优秀男人，向来带着运筹帷幄的神色，此刻他的脸上却露出了为难的表情。<br/>
“钟云哥，你把苹果放在靶子上吧。”<br/>
“……不行。”<br/>
金钟云扬了扬下巴，示意他快些。他眼睛盯着崔始源看，他只想劝阻这位大少，加入黑雪不是儿戏，如果想要过家家的话，这里不适合。<br/>
还想成为自己的搭档？<br/>
就这种水平？</p><p>崔始源认命地拿起耳机，左手托着右手的固定好正确的射击姿势。他闭上一只眼睛瞄准，手却微微地抖了。<br/>
他忙拿左手覆上右手的手背，却发现手根本停不住的颤抖着，崔始源大口地呼吸，想要把这取景器里看到的景致而引发的让心悸给压下去。但是他事与愿违。<br/>
金钟云好整以暇地捧着苹果，看到崔始源把枪压在了桌身上，吃了一口。他缓缓走到崔始源的面前。<br/>
“就这样还想和我做搭档啊，别了吧。”<br/>
崔始源一直低着头拆弹夹，听闻了他这句猛地抬起了头。<br/>
“你什么意思？”<br/>
他连哥都不喊了，稍稍低头直视着金钟云的眼睛，他眼睛里有隐隐的愤怒。<br/>
金钟云也回看，偏着头，眨了两下眼睛，慢慢开口：“大少爷，黑雪不适合你，你申请调走吧。”<br/>
“你给我两个月，不对一个月……”<br/>
“噗嗤……”金钟云笑出了声，他撤回了眼神，垂下眼眸说：“这地方不是人待的地方。”<br/>
“你走吧。”三个字轻轻的落下，像是窗外的初雪。<br/>
崔始源盯着他，摇了摇头，又摇了摇头。<br/>
“想都别想。”</p><p>3</p><p>“我拒绝。”<br/>
崔始源站在门外，听到金钟云掷地有声地丢出三个字。<br/>
他的眉头紧紧地皱在了一起，却不敢在此时推开门，他习惯性地反思自己近日来的表现。<br/>
射击课程的成绩一直保持稳定；体能训练也超过优秀标准；他十四岁就拿过跆拳道黑道冠军，格斗技巧更是没有问题；伪装技术正在起步，但也不是一无是处，上个月的综合测定来说，是最优秀的学员之一。<br/>
当金英敏让他在国安和海关选的时候，他毫不犹豫地选择了国安，原因很简单，只有迅速的戴罪立功，才能有机会真正的逆风翻盘。<br/>
他想不明白，金钟云为什么还是立场坚定地拒绝和他搭档。<br/>
金钟云这个人，他之前不认识，据说是非常出色的前辈，但是他不懂，为什么会如此的针对自己，他和他仅有的一次交流看来，他的敌意没有他口中说的那么大，或还有些身不由己的苦衷，但是他并不给自己机会说明这些。</p><p>里面朴正洙轻言细语地说了什么，崔始源听不清，再接下来就是金钟云大力的拉开门，正好和他的视线对上，金钟云的眼神里有些说不明白的情绪，那种盛怒之后的无力感，逼得他叹了一口气。<br/>
崔始源越过金钟云，看到后面朴正洙朝着他摇了摇头。<br/>
“走吧，收拾行李。”<br/>
“去哪里？”<br/>
“马山。”</p><p>半日之后金钟云坐在了前往马山的列车上，旁边的崔始源刚刚翻阅过《圣经》，现在正在闭目养神，金钟云靠在列车的靠背椅上，盯着窗外发呆。刚刚朴正洙的话在脑海里一遍一遍的过，逼得他睡不着。<br/>
崔始源的人生是什么样跟你又有什么关系呢？朴正洙轻描淡写地问道。<br/>
金钟云坐在对面，看着朴正洙，这位哥哥自从负责起黑雪来，就越来越瘦，与其说瘦，不如说是形销骨立，他就没有看他睡过几天的觉，没吃过几餐饭，一切的生命都呕在了这份工作上。<br/>
他不是不知道原因。<br/>
“我是无所谓的人，我没有什么挂念，他不一样啊。”</p><p> “钟云，现在黑雪最缺的是执行者啊，你不是不知道，圭贤入伍了，英云走了，现在算算还有几个人呢？如果不是实在没人了，我又怎么会答应放人进来呢？”<br/>
朴正洙吸了一口气，用轻到不能再轻的声音说道：“没帮希澈抓住凶手之前，我不能把这里的权力放出去的。”<br/>
金钟云看着面前的朴正洙，看着他因为提到那个名字而颤抖的嘴唇，那一点蹙在眉间的苦痛让他无法逃避。而朴正洙还在说。<br/>
“钟云啊，始源他的训练成绩你看了么？全A通过，训练员在表单上写的是观察力和记忆力极其优秀，你之前说你不太看得清东西，我才想着……”<br/>
压倒内心天平的最后一根针，是朴正洙的这句话，金钟云自己也知道，因为受过的伤他的眼睛现在有一只确实已经间歇性模糊，去查过，做手术的康复率也只有百分之六十的成功性。他的职业生涯还长，确实是需要有一个人在旁边帮帮他。<br/>
他一向自尊心强，从不曾开口，朴正洙却事事为他考虑好，他连勉为其难的资格都没有。<br/>
“正洙哥，我到时候和他谈谈，如果他知道情况仍然愿意留下来，那我就和他组队，如果他到时候要走，你这边转职报告也别压着。”<br/>
“嗯，你注意分寸。”</p><p>所以当金钟云出来看到崔始源皱着眉头的样子的时候，他心口咯噔扯了一下。<br/>
他于心有愧。</p><p>车站的停车场早已经停上了一辆为他们准备的SUV，金钟云坐上了副驾驶坐，摆动了一番手机连上蓝牙点开了一个地址。<br/>
去这里，他对着崔始源说出了今天第一句话。<br/>
窗外已经暮色四合，高速通道上一目千里尽是起伏的群山，像是蛰伏着的兽，崔始源紧紧盯着车灯前方，到给了金钟云仔细欣赏他五官的机会，他从鼻子到下巴一路高低起伏，和窗外的群山绵延成一条线，金钟云看着他，不知道怎么心口泛起一层又一层疼痛。<br/>
“前面休息站，停车。”<br/>
崔始源将车开进休息站，跟着金钟云走进了休息站，他买了一包爱喜，绕到休息站后面，这里是个风口，风大得根本点不燃火，金钟云把自己包裹在巨大的羽绒服里，看着崔始源说；“你来的时候是不是只知道国安，听说过黑雪么？”<br/>
崔始源老实的摇了摇头。<br/>
金钟云轻笑了一声。才说道：“难怪啊。”<br/>
“难怪什么？”<br/>
“难怪你像大头苍蝇一样闷头闷脑的就要往里面闯。”<br/>
崔始源盯着他不说话。<br/>
“黑雪，其实只是一个代号，实际上的名字是特殊情况处理行动组。”金钟云把烟咬在嘴里，吸着那一点烟丝甜腻的味道，对着他说：“这个特殊情况是什么，自有人来判断，我们只是执行者而已。处理的对象是在法律制裁之外的人，换句话说所有登上黑雪名单的对象，都必须无差别的抹去。也就是说无论是男人、女人、老人还是孩子，只要是在黑雪名单上的，都需要无条件抹灭。”<br/>
他们就像黑暗里的雪覆盖下来一样，让这个花花世界变得白茫茫一片真干净。</p><p>崔始源问他：“所以这是你要我下车来讲的事情。”<br/>
“车上有监听，我不方便说。”金钟云定定地望着崔始源：“我知道你想翻身心切，在黑雪像李赫宰做后勤也好，神童做信息提供也好，都确实有优越的机会可以晋升。但是做执行者，你想过一个问题没有，如果真的双手沾上血了，你往后的晋升的路就被毁了！难道这点你比我不清楚么？”<br/>
“正洙哥不是这么说的……”崔始源无力地反驳到。<br/>
“我不知道你是不是被骗来，我说了你如果想走的话，正洙哥不会拦，他想留你，是因为……”金钟云叹了口气，才完整地说出下面的句子：“……是因为他也有他的难处。”<br/>
崔始源盯着他，想从金钟云的眼睛里挖掘出点自己想要的答案。<br/>
他突然就明白了，为什么他会那么极力反对自己加入。<br/>
他的心口突然跳得很厉害，或是在黑暗里被人以恶意罩身久了，忽然被送来捂热的火炉，是那么的不适应。<br/>
这一点点的良善，足够让他执炬迎风了。</p><p>“走吧哥。”<br/>
“去哪？”<br/>
“回车里，这里太冷了。”<br/>
“然后呢？你然后怎么办？”<br/>
“我帮你完成这次的再走。”</p><p>4<br/>
金钟云深呼吸了两口，轻轻地说了声：“好。”<br/>
回到车上，崔始源专心致志地开车，金钟云坐在副驾驶座位上，他的头靠在窗子上，跟着电台里放的歌轻轻地哼。<br/>
放的是一首老歌，叫做《蜗牛》，年轻男子的声音干净清澈，钢琴的伴奏让这首歌过了多少年都不过时。</p><p>献出了我的一切<br/>
现在所有的一切 都像绿色的烟气<br/>
纷纷四散<br/>
用尽我身上小小的力量朝着最后的梦想深处<br/>
越过那能忘掉所有的 能忘掉所有的海洋</p><p>他看到崔始源眼角闪烁着的亮光，问了句：“你也喜欢这首歌啊？”<br/>
“嗯，年轻的时候挺喜欢的。”<br/>
“是首好歌，我唱了很多年。”金钟云说：“没有劲了就听听。”<br/>
“钟云哥，其实你唱歌挺好听的。”</p><p>“崔始源，其实你不用一直当好人的。”</p><p>朴正洙找到崔始源的时候，崔始源正在社区做行政档案整理，他来这里了两个月，每天与鸡毛蒜皮打交道，琐碎而繁杂的工作霸占了他全部的时间，他累，却又不知道到底哪里觉得累，一心想逃离，却连逃离的资格都没有。<br/>
这时候朴正洙找来了，告诉他如果进入黑雪，作为执行者，如果表现得好的话有一定将功赎罪的机会。<br/>
他不会忘记站在柜台边朴正洙的那个笑容，那个明知道他不会拒绝的笑容。<br/>
他说着：“现在CMA的安理事也是从我们黑雪出去的哦。”<br/>
崔始源当时就想着，随便试什么人，只要把他从这烂泥似的地方捞出去就好了。<br/>
所以他二话不说的来了这里，但是冷静下来他就想明白了过来，哪有手上沾着鲜血的上位者？可是他被金钟云那番话刺激着总想挣些名堂给他看看，他在去与留之间来来回回好些趟，而今天金钟云的这番话，不过是给他的去留吃下一颗定心丸而已。<br/>
崔始源在红灯时偏头偷瞄了一眼他的搭档，瘦弱干瘪的身子被包裹在宽大的衣服里，他靠着窗不知觉得睡着了，梦里也不太安稳皱着眉，他想去抚平他的眉，就像平时看着他不甚开心的样子，想让他开心起来。<br/>
崔始源摇摇头，他知道自己这圣人病又犯了。<br/>
没必要，真没必要。<br/>
不需要，真不需要。</p><p>马山是一个以重工业和航运港口为主的城市，这里像是这个国家的所有单调的城市，鳞次栉比的大楼上绘制着灰白的颜色，轰鸣的机器声是整个城市的主旋律。金钟云他们来到这里要来解决的对象是一位背景复杂的线人。<br/>
根据神童给到的信息看，这本来是一位警察局的线人，但是随着毒瘾的增大，他不仅跳反成为毒枭安插在警察局的棋子，还杀害了和他的联络员，这事情直到这件案件开始准备抓捕前才被人发现，但是因为是和警队签署了秘密保护的协议，不能更改，因此紧急把金钟云他们派旦他逃出去，警队形象将变得一发不可收拾。</p><p>他们已经和警队交涉过，到时候警队突袭行动的时候，他们伺机行动，制造成意外情况，之后就会有人接应处理。听上去是件很简单的活。但是金钟云却不敢掉以轻心。<br/>
“因为是毒贩，所以凶险得很，你到时候跟着我，不出意外不要拔枪。”金钟云如此吩咐到。<br/>
“好。”崔始源虽然是这么回答的，但是他却从后备箱拿出了他的弹匣开始检查起子弹来。</p><p>“哎……”<br/>
金钟云发出一声喟叹，看着崔始源，他知道他拗不过他。<br/>
夜幕降临的码头集装箱成为最好的伪装交易地点，停泊的船只带下来源源不断的财富，滋生了这里一大片以此为生的人。这一次马山的警方连同釜山、仁川三地的警方进行大型抓捕行动，声势十分的浩大。金钟云和崔始源随着一混编小队往里突进，从场地右侧高处观察，这群本地的组织盘踞在此，已经有了一定的武装规模，外围一圈拿着AK的人并不好惹，他们把交易对象和中单防范对象都圈在中间，包括他们的目标。<br/>
“三、二、一！”<br/>
对讲机里传来的声音让金钟云迅速地行动起来，他们跟着突击小队从高处跳下，伴随着狙击手的点射，把火力情况压缩到和他们几乎持平的情况下后，地面部队也开始行动起来。<br/>
金钟云原本打算直接将人捞出来，却在接触到目标时，被突如其来冲出来敌人缠住，那人多么精明，出现一点变化便全然不信金钟云，和冲出来的人一起两人夹击，卸掉了金钟云的枪。<br/>
金钟云脸色都变了，他握了握拳头，挤压关节发出清脆的声音，没有过多的停留，很快就赤手空拳地和对方肉搏起来。双方都知道增加更多的时间只会变得更加的凶猛，过惯了刀口舔血的日子什么都不怕，伴随着他一声怒吼，他从怀里掏出了一枚匕首朝着金钟云刺过去。<br/>
崔始源当即拔出枪来。</p><p>“不要，等下！”金钟云正对着崔始源，他把他这一举一动，看的清清楚楚，心里明明白白。<br/>
他太知道这一枪下去，是什么后果了。他不想让崔始源因为自己……<br/>
那人趁着金钟云分神之际，一把抓住金钟云的胳膊，刀尖从他的脖子上堪堪划过，留下一道痕迹，金钟云抬头看了一眼崔始源，仿佛全身的力气都用光了。在下一秒，在丧心病狂的人还拿着匕首准备给金钟云一个痛快之时。<br/>
“嘭！”地一声，枪响了。<br/>
崔始源拿着枪的手微微颤抖，那一枪打在了他的肩膀上，那人往后趔趄了一步，崔始源对准他的脖颈又补了一枪。颈动脉的血沫喷出，溅得金钟云半个身子都是。</p><p> </p><p>他抬眼看了眼金钟云。<br/>
他眼中的绝望，比他还深。<br/>
他那一枪，像是逼着自己跳下悬崖。<br/>
但是他没那么怕，因为他知道底下有眼前这个人陪他</p><p>5.</p><p>夜色越发的浓，码头上陆续响起的枪响昭示着工作已经进入到收尾阶段，而这些和他们俩没有了关系。<br/>
黑雪的分工非常明确，前期沟通联络不用操心，他们只管动手，目标抹去之后，收拾局面也会有专门负责的人，三方虽然紧密配合，却在事件出场中毫无联系，这样的设计可以保证每一位在法律体系下的参与者更加的安全。<br/>
车开得飞快，他们并不打算在马山多做停留，而是打算直接赶回首尔，这样可以避免更多的麻烦。<br/>
崔始源坐在副驾驶座位上，金钟云不让他开车，而是自己开车上高速公路的夜路，他打开车里的收音机，没放歌，随便调了个台，也不是真的为了听节目，只要里面有声音就好。<br/>
有声音就可以稍稍把这一车的孤寂给填充一点点。</p><p>金钟云偶尔会看一眼副驾驶座上的人，他把头抵在车窗和椅背的中间，眼睛看着窗前，他的双手虚虚地交叠放在大腿，偶尔无意识地摩挲一下虎口，他看着他，又踩了一脚油门。<br/>
时速超过一百五，金钟云带着崔始源回了他首尔居住的家。<br/>
他几乎是推搡着人进到室内然后径直走到浴室，打开淋浴头。<br/>
“把衣服脱了。”<br/>
崔始源抬头看他一眼。<br/>
“脱了。”<br/>
金钟云是真的来脾气了，眼睛眯着自下而上的盯着他，还歪着头，眯了眯眼。<br/>
这么凶的金钟云他崔始源也一时不知道如何回应，只能老老实实地把外套、羊毛衫和衬衣脱下，很快就干干净净，对着还穿得整整齐齐的金钟云，脸上生出了一丝的羞赧。<br/>
这边浴缸里的水已经放好了，金钟云脱掉外套卷起袖子，弯着身子试了试水温。拿着淋浴头催促着崔始源：“可以了，进来坐下吧。”<br/>
都做到这一步了，崔始源认命的跨进浴缸里沿着边做好，任由金钟云拿着淋浴头从他的头上浇下。</p><p>比平时的温度略高的细小水柱打在身上，很快就泛起了一片红，他让崔始源自己拿着淋浴头，给他倒上了洗发乳，帮他洗起了头发。白色的细小泡沫很快堆满了头。<br/>
金钟云从来没给人做过这些，做得也不好，有些顺着额头流了下来，崔始源抹掉了，但还是有弄进眼睛里的，刺激的液体弄得他很不舒服，伸手揉了揉，眼泪却出来得越发的汹涌。<br/>
“等、等一下。”<br/>
崔始源终于开了口，循声望下来的金钟云停下了手上的动作，弯下腰查看他的情况。<br/>
“泡沫弄进眼睛了？用我衣服擦擦。”<br/>
“嗯……”<br/>
崔始源闭着眼睛靠着热源贴上了金钟云的身体，手摩挲着他的衬衣下摆轻轻地擦了擦。<br/>
“能睁开了么？”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
虽然这么回答着，但是崔始源却没有讲身体的重量从金钟云的腰侧拿开，他顿了两秒，还是迟疑地伸出湿淋淋的手，环住了金钟云的腰。<br/>
“……抱歉，就一会儿，你给我三分钟时间，不一分钟就够了。”<br/>
金钟云站在那，双手抬着，两只手上还有大量的肥皂泡，任由崔始源抱着，从胸腔叹息出一口气。<br/>
“哎……”</p><p>崔始源的眼泪，随着他身体上的水渍，尽流在了金钟云的衬衣上。或是长久的教养，他连哭都不会嚎啕大哭，哭得急了，也仍然是呜咽两声，只有他弓起的背脊剧烈的起伏，金钟云把手伸上去从头顶摸到后颈，一下一下给他顺着气。<br/>
他甚至觉得现在的自己像是一个不尽责母亲，安慰着自己在外受到伤害的儿子。当年他的母亲没有做到的事情，他在崔始源这全然做到了。<br/>
“哭出来就好，能哭出来这事情就翻篇了。”</p><p>崔始源到后来哭累了，水也凉了，恹恹地从金钟云怀里离开，抬起头时一双平日里深邃如深潭的眼睛像湿乎乎的食草动物一样看着他，看得金钟云心口一动。他一向不畏强者，不惧生死，却从心里怜爱弱小。<br/>
此时的崔始源，和他在车底座下找到的小野猫是那么的相似。<br/>
它们需要他。<br/>
金钟云解开了衬衣的扣子，又脱掉了裤子，赤身luo体地跨进了浴缸里。他背对着崔始源的身体，轻声说：“我洗不到背，你帮我擦背吧。”<br/>
崔始源没有了声音。</p><p>“有点吓人是吧？之前为了执行一项任务，成功之后没有隐藏好身份，被报复了，直接泼上汽油，点了火，我奋力自救了但是还是二级烧伤，整个背上都不太能看了。我们就是这样啊，因果报应一环一环的，所以也不必太愧疚。”<br/>
“总会有一天要还的。”<br/>
崔始源伸出手小心翼翼地摸上金钟云背上像是地图一样的伤疤，褶皱泛白的皮肤和他其他地方光滑的皮肤形成鲜明的对比，那伤疤从蝴蝶骨一直延伸到腰侧，铺满整个后背，巨大而丑陋的疤痕反而衬得他秀气的面庞越发的有种说不出的，诱人的气质。<br/>
崔始源在巨大的情感波动里，仍然听到自己的心跳不受控制地急促地跳了几下。<br/>
崔始源打开淋浴头，将两个人都笼罩在了热水之下，氤氲热气里，他听见自己说：“我帮你擦背，你别回头看。”<br/>
要是回了头，是会出大事的。</p><p> </p><p>6<br/>
他以为当天晚上他会失眠，没想到却一觉睡到了天亮。睁开眼有那么一瞬间大脑是放空的，他好像还在熟悉的家中，等适应了周围发灰的颜色之后，崔始源才想起来，他目前的处境。<br/>
新的一天，和平时没有什么不同，他知道有些无法言说的不一样。<br/>
比如说他起床看着他自己的双手，手指修长骨节分明的双手洗了无数遍却仍然好像能闻到血腥味，再比如说他推门看着外面抽烟的金钟云，虽然穿着黑色T恤，他瘦削的布满疤痕的背却在脑海中挥之不去。</p><p>“早。”<br/>
“……早。”<br/>
两个人坐在安全屋里面对面吃早饭，却谁都没有多说半句话，电视上嘈杂地放着每日新闻，半个小时的内容里并没有提及他们昨天所做的事情，想必李赫宰他们收场是做得不错的。这让崔始源突然觉察到一丝放松，那些人哪怕是命都没有了，也没留下任何的痕迹，而他们所做的一切，也什么都不会留下。<br/>
他没来由地舒了一口气。<br/>
“看了一早上新闻什么都没有看到吧？”金钟云坐在对面忽然开口说道，仿佛看透了他的心思。<br/>
“哥你怎么知道？”<br/>
“谁不是这样呢？”他咬着手指，盯着餐盘里剩下的面包角说道：“最开始的时候感觉自己是犯下了滔天大罪，时时刻刻都担心着被报复，担心着这些人的家人是否会找上门来，担心这担心那的，但是后来发现，谁都不知道，没有人会知道，射出去的子弹都听不到回声。慢慢的负罪感就没那么重了，起码能让我们继续做下去。”</p><p>崔始源望着他，心里泛起一些些的怜，现在自己坐在这儿，还有金钟云在他的旁边，那他当时呢？谁都不是一脚跨入地狱，而今能轻描淡写的诉说，当年经过什么，受过什么，他都不曾提过。<br/>
只有背后一身疤痕稍稍提了那么一句这些年受过的苦。</p><p>他抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，绞着手对着金钟云说了句：“谢谢。”<br/>
金钟云浅浅地笑了笑，说没事。<br/>
伸出手浅浅地戳了一下崔始源的酒窝。<br/>
他的手指小得和小孩子的差不多，戳在脸上有点痒。<br/>
戳得崔始源心口也有点痒。</p><p>“那陪我出门一趟吧。”<br/>
“去哪？”<br/>
“哦？去一趟纹身店。”<br/>
“去干嘛？”<br/>
金钟云扯了扯嘴角，说：“去做个纪念。”</p><p>刺青店的老板看来是和金钟云极熟的，看着他进来了立刻热情的起身拥抱，直到看到金钟云背后的崔始源挑了挑眉，脸上的表情有些微妙，问了句：“新男朋友？”<br/>
“滚，搭档而已。”金钟云笑着推搡了一下，跟在后面的崔始源眉头却不自觉地皱了下。<br/>
他听了这话挺不舒服的，不知道是因为店老板的问话里那个新字还是因为金钟云的否定。<br/>
“钟云哥以前……”<br/>
“死了。”<br/>
金钟云一句话截断了崔始源的话头，他知趣地闭了嘴，抬眼看向店老板，老板朝着努了努嘴：“还是太年轻啊，你这样可搞不定他的。”<br/>
“他没有那个意思。这是我中学同学，一直有联系人你可以放心。”<br/>
崔始源站在他身边苦笑了一下，心口那点痒久久挠不到，变成了一阵细密的疼，爬满整个心脏的部分。<br/>
他在那一瞬间，想开口下意识地否认，却在反应过来之后无声地点点头。<br/>
“他就是这样，口无遮拦的，你别介意啊。”<br/>
“恩，没事的哥。”</p><p>“今天终于肯纹了？”<br/>
“嗯。忽然就想通了一些事情。”<br/>
“不怕痛了？”<br/>
“有人陪着好像就没有那么痛了。”<br/>
“啧啧，金钟云你这样说，这小孩要当真了怎么办？”<br/>
“他啊，他不会的，哎你就不要担心这些了好么？瞎操什么空心？”<br/>
“行行行，我先去准备。”</p><p>电针慢慢地将红色墨水刺进金钟云的大臂内侧的皮肤里，那里白皙又柔软，红色的墨水混合着他的血液，看得人惊心动魄。<br/>
崔始源轻声问金钟云：“疼么？”<br/>
“还好，一片花瓣而已。”<br/>
“怎么想着要纹身？”<br/>
“一直就想，但是以前老是一个人，就有些怕疼，不太想纹。”<br/>
金钟云倒是在这些事情上对他足够坦率。<br/>
“那现在呢？”<br/>
“你能陪着我来，我安心了许多。”<br/>
“那，我能和你纹一样的内容么？”他蹲下神来，仰着头望着躺在床上的金钟云。后者的眼光在他的脸上逡巡了两下，他看不懂其中的神色，只默默地等着他的回应。<br/>
崔始源脱口而出的一句话，含着自己滚烫的真心，捧到了金钟云的面前，而只见着金钟云很简单地笑了下，说：“这样不好，你能陪这一次我已经很心满意足了。”<br/>
朋友间的打趣，他可以当做只是玩笑而不去介意，而金钟云面对面对他说出的话，告诉他——<br/>
他捧出来的真心，他不要。</p><p>7</p><p>人啊，一旦上了心，有些东西再看，就是不一样。<br/>
崔始源以前没觉得，结果在金钟云身上，领会到了这事情的真谛。金钟云笑着说你能陪我一次就心满意足了，明晃晃地为两个人的距离划了一道线，崔始源便开始留心起他这么做的原因来。<br/>
日日一起训练，并无藏私地把自己的经验传授给他，确实不像刚刚认识时候的疏离；吃饭的时候谈起自己的过往，也大大方方，没什么前尘未了的情缘。<br/>
怎么就毫不留情地把他拒在千里之外呢？连一点点的念想都不肯给，甚至都称得上是绝情。</p><p>他不是一个心细的人，但在这件事情上却显出异常的敏感来，和金钟云一起到总部开会，看到朴正洙的那一瞬间他大概是懂了。<br/>
“来了。”朴正洙看着金钟云进来了微微勾了勾嘴角，然后笑着问：“怎么样还适应么？”<br/>
“还可以吧，以后他就跟着我了。”<br/>
“不生气了？”<br/>
“他自己的选择我也管不了啊。”<br/>
朴正洙抬眼瞥了一眼崔始源，问道：“看来你通过钟云的考验了，挺不容易的，恭喜啊。”<br/>
崔始源支吾着道了声谢，正打算说话，被金钟云回身瞪了一眼：“别乱说话惹得正洙哥不开心。”<br/>
崔始源听明白了他指的是他下车避开监听的事情，看来是特意不让朴正洙知道的，因此就识趣的闭上了嘴，在一旁乐得当观看者。</p><p>朴正洙从办公桌里拿了一份档案出来，递给金钟云，说道：“这次的对象。”<br/>
金钟云打开档案，也让崔始源凑过来看。<br/>
档案里是一个年轻女子寡淡的脸，冲着镜头的眼神有些冷，一眼看上去是个不好对付的角色。<br/>
“这人是？”<br/>
“北韩的间谍，到首尔工作了一段时间之后，事情败露逃到了北京，现在落脚在北京，需要你们去处理一下，我会派赫宰配合你们跟进此事。”<br/>
“嗯。”金钟云问他：“受过训练么？”<br/>
“受过，不过据了解评测成绩不是很好，但是派体能评测成绩为C的出来做任务，本身就是很反常的事情，要不然就是隐瞒实力，要不然就是有另外的过人的本事。”<br/>
崔始源挑了挑眉，听着朴正洙话的意思，这个女人确实难对付，需要提起十二分的精神。<br/>
“所以你要小心啊。”<br/>
“特哥你还不相信我么？”<br/>
“也是，要不是没人了……”<br/>
金钟云的脸色立马暗了几分。<br/>
其实并没有表现出来什么，朴正洙也好似完全不觉得有什么的，但是崔始源还是在金钟云看着朴正洙的神色里觉察出了端倪，以前不觉得，现在再看，金钟云对外人向来是礼貌里带着点拒人千里之外的冷冷神色，但是在朴正洙这，他一句话都可以让金钟云情绪起伏。<br/>
崔始源知道他在意。<br/>
感情总有个先来后到，他可能迟到了不止一步，结果就成了那个落单的人。</p><p>崔始源开车的时候，还是忍不住地问了句金钟云：“你和特哥认识很多年了么？”<br/>
在副驾驶上补觉的金钟云听见他说话迷迷糊糊地回了句：“是啊很多年了，你突然问这个干什么？”<br/>
“没什么，就觉得感觉你们关系挺好的啊。”<br/>
“还行吧，毕竟我是陪他走到现在的人。”<br/>
“那剩下的人呢？”<br/>
“有的死了，有的离开了，希澈哥，你应该上次提他提过把，希澈哥失踪了。”<br/>
“是挺不容易的。”<br/>
说着崔始源就不再说话，专心看路。<br/>
或许是他的表情太过于严肃，金钟云盯着看两眼之后笑了出来，翻过身来冲着他，说道：<br/>
“你也不是外人了，就跟你说吧，干了我们这行，就不要多想了，很多东西都不值得有，比如说感情什么的，独特和希疯是公开的一对，那时候组织里人人都羡慕，希疯能力很强，也能护独特周全，基本上他们俩搭档就没有出过什么问题，好多次很棘手的活都是他们在处理的。后来澈哥失踪了，独特就一直想找到他，也想找到害希疯的人，这一年多的时间，操心得要命，又是切了胆囊又是胰腺炎住院的，瘦得只剩下一层皮了。”<br/>
崔始源抿了抿嘴角，点了点头。<br/>
“所以真的，在这个里面把命搭进去了，别把心也搭进去。”他咬着指甲边撕下一小块皮肉来，一瞬间的痛感让他啧了一声。他这话里有话的，也不知道是说给谁听。<br/>
“那哥呢，哥又做到了么？”<br/>
“不一样的，我的命都是独特捡回来的。”</p><p>哪里不一样了？<br/>
崔始源发动了车子，一路映着四周的景色朝后撤去，转过了一个街道的拐角，又是相同的一条街道，并没有什么不同。<br/>
他有些怨恨自己怎么这么容易动心。<br/>
枪膛玫瑰08</p><p>飞机起飞的时候，金钟云还是下意识地闭了眼。<br/>
朴正洙什么都知道，他知道他坐不了长途飞机，基本上前几年的外勤都是曺圭贤和去的。但是现在他们都不在，只能是由他和崔始源两个人去。</p><p>道理他都懂，但是他不想被做那个被迫无奈的最终选择。</p><p>这时候，有人在问他:“哥你没事吧？”<br/>
睁开眼就看到崔始源关切的一张脸。<br/>
他其实难受得厉害，此时连伪装都不想有了，回了句没事，就望向了窗外。<br/>
崔始源怎么懂，他什么都不懂。<br/>
他以为自己是因为晕机难受，关切的眼神几乎要把人融化，这让他有些恼，又有些愧疚。</p><p>他那时候认识崔始源的时候，他还有女友，两个人一起出席局里的会议，所有人都在说他们般配，是多么的男才女貌，他远远地看了，认为此言不虚。<br/>
而那时候的记忆里崔始源看向女方的脸，和第一次任务之后崔始源在他面前露出的关切表情时常重叠在一起，心思敏感的金钟云又怎么会不知道呢？<br/>
但是他自己就是一个前车之鉴，当年被朴正洙救下后，也是一腔热血被熬成了无法说出口的爱意，好似这样才能捉住点人世间的温度。他什么都不指望，所有的甘苦自己来尝。这过程落于纸笔会赚多少人眼泪，他不知道，只知道喜欢一个人是真的太苦了。<br/>
崔始源这样的天之骄子，必是受不了这样的苦楚的。<br/>
他能控制自己爱得细水流长，却不敢奢望有人爱他能长长久久，</p><p>或许过几天就腻了吧。<br/>
他在拉下遮光板昏睡之前看着杯子里崔始源给他兑好的温水这么想着。</p><p>北京。<br/>
纷扬的杨絮飘得满街都是，望京这边走在路上甚至还有不少操着相同口音的韩国人。<br/>
朴正洙给他们的地址是在一个新小区的后面，转过头去看到的是一个双语的幼儿园。</p><p>藏在这里倒是一个好地方，不是孩子家长的男性基本上连进门都很难。<br/>
两个人在对面的咖啡店坐了不久很快便等到了下课时间，目标对象牵着孩子出来了，脸上带着温柔的笑意，<br/>
“倒是个好藏身处。”<br/>
“是的，接触人员相对单纯，平日里上班安保工作又比较到位，这种工作又是临时工作不会签订很长时间的劳动合同，属于想走就可以直接走的，在这种地方藏身，确实不错。”<br/>
金钟云喝了口咖啡，道：“而且她这份工作做得挺好的。”<br/>
女孩随意的扎着马尾，穿着棉麻的衬衣的和藏蓝色的裤子，脸上带着笑容弯下腰和小朋友们一个一个说再见，干净又柔软，看上去一点都不像是档案里具有攻击性的那个女间谍的样子。<br/>
“哥？”<br/>
崔始源看着他，轻声唤了一句。<br/>
金钟云回过眼神来，望着他笑了笑：“你觉得我会动恻隐之心是吗？”<br/>
“是。”崔始源又低声补充了一句：“哥这么善良的人，其实不应该做这份工作的。”<br/>
“善良？”<br/>
金钟云像是听到了什么天大的笑话，笑出了声音。<br/>
他入行三年多时间，从来没有人这么形容过他。他眯了眯眼睛，反问道：“你在怀疑我的职业素养么？”<br/>
“我当然不是对哥的职业素养产生怀疑，而是觉得哥这样很……”崔始源没把话说出来，另起了话头：“哥总会对弱小的事物下意识地怀有慈悲心，这样会让你产生歉疚，这种情感对你来说可能会是一种负担。”<br/>
金钟云盯着崔始源，眯了眯眼睛，说：“那这次你来动手把。”<br/>
崔始源不说话的点点头。</p><p>诚然金钟云不愿承认，但是他发现崔始源并不是对自己足够了解，而是对自己报以足够的情感。见他见什么，都是好的。<br/>
他其实很想和崔始源说一句，其实我没有你想的那么好，但是他也知道给人一场美梦，是多么不容易的事情。<br/>
金钟云叹了口气，去把账给结了。<br/>
他不想伤了崔始源的心，也不想到头来欠崔始源什么东西。</p><p>观察了一天，金钟云发现目标十分的谨慎，工作之后就立即回家，完全没有在外面逗留的时间，进了房门之后基本上就是拉上窗帘不出来，工作和家两点一线，不碰外面的饮食不和其他陌生人做过多的接触。<br/>
越是这样单纯的社会关系，越难突破。</p><p>最后他们选择了远距离狙击。<br/>
崔始源行动非常迅速，很快就在目标居住的小区对面短租了一套公寓，接着联系到了一把狙45，黑洞洞的枪口对着斜对面的窗户。<br/>
晚上的八点二十分左右行动开始，金钟云在小区内点燃了一个燃烧材料，人为地打开了大楼的火警报警系统，刺耳的声音让很多人都掀开窗帘往外看，不少人已经跑了出来。<br/>
崔始源从瞄准器里一直盯着目标的房间，而她却没什么动静。今天已经确认过了她是回了家并没有出去的，出现在这样的情况着实有些反常。<br/>
崔始源不敢眨眼睛，眼睛干得生疼，他放缓了呼吸，这三分钟过得比一个世纪还长。就在他想要闭上眼的时候，女孩掀开了窗帘，他正准备扣下扳机，就在一瞬间地迟疑时间里，目标的眼光终于锁定到他的身上，完全不惧枪口的，手里拿着一把手枪，冲着瞄准器笑了笑。<br/>
崔始源乱了，他并没有处理过这种情况的目标。</p><p>“我们谈谈。”<br/>
崔始源在瞄准器里看到她如是说道，他的唇名抿成了一条线。</p><p>10</p><p>“T3有飞往金边的一架航班，直航落地签，不是热门的旅游城市，但是转乘有八个航班可以选，应该是最方便你出去的。”<br/>
“时间呢？”尹世妍。<br/>
“三个小时以后。”<br/>
目标咬着手指思考了十分钟，崔始源也不催她，只是隔一段时间拨一下随身携带的打火机盖。而这无声的动作营造的焦虑感促使目标做出了自己的判断。<br/>
“那就这样吧。”<br/>
金钟云以最快的速度，用全新的身份给尹世妍定了到金边的机票，女孩花了十几分钟时间迅速果决地收好了行李，和两人一起坐上了前往机场的车。</p><p>一路无话，到了机场办理行李登机牌的时候，终于得到空隙，崔始源刚想开口问金钟云，却被金钟云用眼神阻止了。<br/>
送女子进入海关的时候，崔始源很有风度的和人挥手，金钟云远远地站在那并未往前，手插在口袋里，问道：“医院名称。”<br/>
“延世大学医院。”<br/>
尹世妍带着胜利的笑容消失在关外。<br/>
“走吧。”<br/>
崔始源偏过头用极低的声音问金钟云：“真的就这么放她走么？”<br/>
“听特哥的安排。”金钟云只是回了这么一句。半天回了句：“你还说我心软，你自己看看心软的人是谁？这次所有人都在给你收拾烂摊子。”<br/>
“哥，不会有下次了，我保证。”<br/>
“回去好好练狙击。”</p><p>尹世妍提前到达了登机口，看着时间还早，她翻出了一套全新的服装打算换上，她走进了洗手间，看到旁边有个长卷发的女性正在补口红。<br/>
她走进隔间，脱掉外衣正打算换上，忽然问道一股奇怪的发甜味道，这个隔间是全封闭的，门是厚重的毛玻璃，只有向外推门才能打开，可就是在这时候她突然发现门怎么打不开了。<br/>
也就几十秒的时间，她明显地感受到身体发重，一阵一阵的眩晕像海浪一样打到了她的身上，趋于黑暗，趋于沉睡，最终她靠着墙倒下了。<br/>
她可能到最后都没有明白自己是怎么输的。</p><p>而洗手间外涂着鲜艳口红的“女性”拨打了一个电话：“赫宰，来处理现场。”<br/>
“哥在哪呢？”<br/>
“登机口的女厕。”<br/>
“好的，两分钟就到。”<br/>
朴正洙挂掉了电话，又给金钟云发了条消息。<br/>
机场外的金钟云看着手机上收到的消息，长舒了一口气。<br/>
“特哥来了？”<br/>
“嗯。过来处理尹世妍。”<br/>
“但是我已经答应了她……”崔始源说这话的时候自己都有些发虚，他看向金钟云，对方停下了脚步紧皱着眉头打量着崔始源。<br/>
“你是脑子里进水了么？和间谍和杀手讲诚信？！”<br/>
崔始源站在那，老老实实地让他骂。<br/>
“你答应了，特哥可没答应，黑雪如果派出了处决者，是绝不容许失败的！特哥从首尔飞过来，专门处理了这个目标。”<br/>
崔始源抿住了唇，像是心中有什么东西被打破了一样，他别过脸不再愿意和金钟云交流，这或许是他最明显表达不满的方式。甚至上了飞机都没有和金钟云多交流，自顾自地开了飞机上的阅读灯，在那看《圣经》。</p><p>金钟云醒来看到这样的画面，看着这个年轻英俊的男人在射灯下看书，明晃晃的光线给他的侧脸镀上了一层光芒，他诚实正义又勇敢，和黑雪格格不入。<br/>
“要是后悔了，你和我说，我去和特哥说， 现在你都只是协同完成任务，抽身的话做档案应该不麻烦。”到底还是心软了。<br/>
崔始源盯着他，一字一句的问：“如果我走的话，你会和我一起走么？”<br/>
“不会，我走了特哥他们怎么办？”金钟云很快地否认了。<br/>
“……不用了。”崔始源沉默了许久之后，最后摇了摇头。<br/>
“……那就算了吧。”</p><p>那天他们俩回去之后，崔始源被罚了两天禁闭，两个人一起罚了一个月的薪水。<br/>
金钟云没再多说什么，也没有为崔始源求过情。他当天下午直接去了朴正洙的家，在那个纯白色的空荡荡的房间里，看着朴正洙来来回回反复地做着家务，一个茶几擦了五遍。<br/>
最后实在忍不住，开了口：“特哥，我觉得她说的关于希澈哥的事情应该是真的。”<br/>
“我知道。”<br/>
“咱们找神童去查三年前的急诊记录，特哥，我知道这个情况很复杂，但是也不是查不到，一旦查到记录就很好往下继续追查了。”<br/>
“我明白的。”<br/>
“特哥，只要人活着，人没事就好，你不要这么骄傲，我们到时候和神童和圭贤再从长计议一下。”<br/>
“钟云啊，你说的这些，我何尝不明白呢？我只是、只是，哎……”<br/>
金钟云知道他想说什么。<br/>
若一个人虽然嘴上不曾这么说，但是实际上是以未亡人的心态度过将近一千个日夜，换了是谁都是心绪难平。他了解朴正洙，他是个无法把工作和情感完全割舍开的人，但是面对金希澈他确实是拒绝不了，这里面的弊端他并非不知道，也曾自己和自己较劲拉扯，但到最后，他认命了，一次又一次，可是命运也一次又一次捉弄着他。</p><p>为什么这段感情走的每一步都这么难呢？<br/>
从开始在一起，到两个人前后加入黑雪，再到成为搭档，到金希澈失踪。好像每个阶段都不受控制，对着他横冲直撞地撞过来，也不管他能不能承受得了。<br/>
为什么这段感情走的每一步都这么难呢？跪在地上擦着电视机柜的朴正洙忽然自己问自己。他得不到答案，背对着金钟云，两滴眼泪掉落到地板上。</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>金钟云还是不放心的去了一趟崔始源的宿舍。<br/>
他推开门的时候，里面一片漆黑，整个空间都弥漫着酒气，想都不用想，这几天禁足时间里崔始源是如何度过的。<br/>
造孽啊，曾经的天之骄子变得如此的不体面。<br/>
金钟云打开了灯，刺眼的光芒让床上的人发出了一声呜咽，他走过去，拍了拍那团蜷缩在被子里的人，说：“起来了，禁闭结束了，要准备开始新的训练了。”<br/>
“哥……你怎么来了？”<br/>
“不放心，过来看看你。”<br/>
“我、我没事……”<br/>
“别废话了，你有没有事我看不见么？”<br/>
话是这么说着，但是金钟云还是去给他倒了杯水，放在了床头，崔始源顶着乱糟糟的头发坐起了身子，拿着那杯水喝了一口，放低了声音喊了一句哥。<br/>
几天来的委屈不安，都含在近乎撒娇的这句哥中。</p><p> </p><p>“其实你还是没有准备好。”金钟云抱着腿坐在床沿边，看着他缓缓地开口。<br/>
“我不是……”<br/>
“你是，你其实还在接受道德的谴责，而没有把这事情当成一份工作，报以这样的心态提前进入战场，最坏的结果是会要你的命的。”金钟云叹了口气，如此说道：“你不该逞强，我也不该。”<br/>
崔始源绞着手，不再说话。</p><p>金钟云其实看不得他这个样子 ，顺手捋了捋他额头前的碎发，往上拨一拨，就可以看见他饱满的额头，从而看到他几年前意气风发的样子。<br/>
说实话，他更喜欢看那个样子一些。<br/>
“如果还有退路，就离开把。”</p><p>崔始源低垂着眼睛问道：“哥，你会失望么？”<br/>
这句话问的，让金钟云不知道如何作答了，他站起身，弯下腰去把崔始源丢在地上的空酒瓶一个一个捡起来，摆放整齐，才说道：“我也不知道，或许会有吧，但我也能理解。”<br/>
话音落下，金钟云就感觉自己落入了一个宽厚温暖的怀抱之中，崔始源还带着被子里的热气的身体从背后环住了他。他把整个身体的重量都压在金钟云的身上，甚至头都搁到了金钟云的肩膀上。闷闷的声音从他的脖颈处传来： “让哥失望了，对不起，但是哥以后也不要随便对人这么好了好吗？”<br/>
金钟云的心猛地被攫住了一下，他在崔始源的身上看到了自己的影子，但是不同的是，崔始源还有退路，而他一点退路都没有，只能独自一人吞下这世间极致的善与恶，任由残酷月光照在自己身上，一眼见着自己割裂成两个灵魂。<br/>
他把身子倚上了崔始源的胸膛，轻声叹气，说了声，好。</p><p>金钟云陪着崔始源去总部办理手续，和朴正洙说明了原委。<br/>
他好像一点都不意外，还笑着说随时回来玩啊，反倒是弄得崔始源不太好意思。<br/>
“所有的转出材料都在这里，已经给你办理好了，如果要带走的话那边拿个文件夹装一下。”朴正洙签着手上的表格，头也不抬的问到。<br/>
“暂时就不拿了，我只是回家看看。”临了还是改变了主意，问了能不能申请成暂时休假。<br/>
朴正洙点点头：“都可以，看你自己。”<br/>
金钟云想开口说什么，却被崔始源制止了。看他神色坚定，金钟云也不再好说什么。<br/>
朴正洙给崔始源批了一周的假，他上去收拾了几件衣服，下来的时候车已经在等他了。金钟云摇下车窗，偏了偏头，让他上车。<br/>
“我送送你。”</p><p>崔始源坐在副驾驶座位，看着后视镜里那栋银灰色的大楼慢慢消失在地平线，仿佛觉得这几个月像是做了一场梦。他找不到自己的位置，恍惚间抱住一块浮木，以为能得救，却飘向越来越远的地方。最后还是只能朝着出海的方向游回来。<br/>
而其中经历的惊心动魄看来就像是一个笑话。<br/>
而这时，他上岸了，他望向他的浮木，望着他仍然往大海深处飘去。<br/>
崔始源手撑着下巴，眨了眨眼睛，没敢让眼泪掉下来。</p><p>“只能送你到这儿了。”<br/>
“那哥，我先进去了。”<br/>
“恩，有机会在其他地方见。”</p><p>金钟云开车回去的路上，一直听着那首《蜗牛》，</p><p>在遥远的未来，终有一日<br/>
我会走向广阔<br/>
世界尽头的海洋<br/>
虽然任何人都没看见<br/>
跟随着记忆中不知道在哪听过的涛声<br/>
我要永远的走下去</p><p>可能是歌曲过于煽情了，他竟然也听出一点眼泪来。不过很快朴正洙的电话便打了过来，他果断地把音响的声音关掉了，一瞬间的寂静让他恍惚。<br/>
他接起了电话，听到朴正洙在电话那头问他在哪。<br/>
“送了下始源，怎么了？”<br/>
“来接我一下，我去一趟那个医院。”<br/>
“延世大学医学院啊？带东熙一起么？”<br/>
“先不麻烦他，我们先去看看。”<br/>
“好。”</p><p>他去接了朴正洙，去延世大学医学院路上，还是憋不住问他：“为什么不和始源说真相呢？”<br/>
朴正洙看着窗外淡淡的说：“我还是不想让他成为被仇恨控制的人。”<br/>
“哥你还期待他会回来是么？”<br/>
“嗯，他会的，毕竟他是崔叙前辈的侄子啊。”</p><p>12<br/>
实话说，金钟云真的不太喜欢医院，因为每一次进医院就要做一次心里预期，不是要面对伤痛，就是要面的死亡。<br/>
而这次他也做足了心里预期，最坏也不过是金希澈的消息已经消失在了这几百间病房内，只要能从医院里套出一丝消息，他们就能顺着蛛丝马迹查找下去。<br/>
他看了一眼走在身边的朴正洙，他的队长永远波澜不惊，脸上看不出什么表情，但是只有他知道，他这一身干瘪皮囊底下藏着多少说不出口的澎湃情绪。<br/>
他们径直走向了档案室，医院还保持着手抄档案的习惯，从几万册的档案里要找到金希澈的并不容易，两个人找了将近三个小时才找到这一份薄薄的档案，当金钟云看到档案名字上的金希澈三个字的时候，手都不禁微微颤抖了起来。<br/>
“特哥，找到了。”</p><p>朴正洙只是轻轻地点了点头，走过来，翻开了病历，病历上的病因写了五六行，头一个就是弹孔穿肺，可想而知当时九死一生的场景。而病历时间是从XXXX年8月18日到10月9日，两个月不到的时间就出院了 ，期间一直住在外科的CCU里，而签署出院材料的人叫做李东华。</p><p>“让东熙查查这个李东华究竟是谁。”朴正洙说道。<br/>
“我倒是知道有一个叫李东华的，是东海的哥哥。”金中云皱着眉头嗫嚅道，也不怪他看到这个名字惊讶，他和组里另一位现在正在外派的处决者李东海关系较其他人都密切一些，而李东海有一个亲哥哥就叫李东华，和东海不太一样，是个虽然腼腆但是足够成熟的人，他在首尔开了一家咖啡店，之间在和金钟云的接触中，给他留下了很好的印象。<br/>
“有可能只是同名同姓，先查查再说吧。”<br/>
“好，我先把他的字迹拍下来，发给东熙做笔记分析。”</p><p>回程的路上是朴正洙来开车，他坐在副驾驶上百无聊赖地刷着手机，忽然瞥见右边角落里塞着一个烟盒，他弄了出来，发现还有几根没抽完的七星。<br/>
这牌子是崔始源惯常抽的，他观察过，始源抽烟，但是量不大，实在心情不好了才会来上一根。总的来说也是个懂礼貌的好孩子，封闭场合从来不抽，所以一盒烟往往可以抽很久。<br/>
这盒可能是他落下的，金钟云拿出来，闻了闻烟丝的味道，带着点甜味的烟丝的味道让他在漫长的回程道路上，莫名地多了些小小的情绪。<br/>
“哥，今天的工作结束了么？”<br/>
“差不多了，怎么有约会啊？”<br/>
“也不是，就想早点回家。”<br/>
“那我送你回去？”<br/>
“也不用，你把我放在前面的路口，我走回去没多远。”<br/>
“也行。”</p><p>朴正洙并没有多问什么，便把金钟云放在了路口，他在路口站了一会儿，终究是朝着另外一条道路走去。循着上午开车到过的记忆，他找到了崔始源家的小区，是一个高档的酒店公寓小区，门禁都挺难的，他最终只站在了外面，坐在小区花园的长凳上，点燃了一根七星，遥遥地看着上面透出暖光的窗户。<br/>
实际上没那么多人会没事走到窗边看外面的风景，映在窗帘上的影子也就那么回事，但是金钟云可以想象，此刻崔家应该也会弄个像样子的洗尘宴，庆祝崔始源的回归，然后再进行一些公开的，或者是私密性的谈话，最后他在送走宾客之后，能在洗完热水澡之后安稳地睡上一觉。<br/>
这样的生活，再好不过了。<br/>
疲顿的日常生活一日重复着一日，一层叠压着一层，总之逐渐地就会把过往逐渐覆盖掉，黑雪这段时间的相处慢慢地就消散在了大脑分区之中。<br/>
就像梦一样。<br/>
如今，他帮着崔始源从梦中醒来了，也算是功德一件。<br/>
但是不知道怎么的，金钟云也忽然感受到一丝丝的不舍，最后一根烟吸完，把烟头捻掉，再掸掸衣服，就连同那一丝微不可闻的情感，一起掸掉了。</p><p>第二天，金钟云拿着一杯美式去上班，迎面正好碰到申东熙。<br/>
“早。”<br/>
“不早了，我要回去补觉了。”<br/>
“通宵了？”<br/>
“可不是，在特队的辅导下，一个一个的改啊。”<br/>
“辛苦了，特队在哪呢？”<br/>
“负一楼。”<br/>
“好的，谢谢东熙了。”</p><p>负一楼找到朴正洙的时候，他正趴在桌上枕在手臂上睡觉，睡得也不是那么的深，听见开门的声音，就立马醒了过来。<br/>
金钟云单刀直入：“是一个人么？”<br/>
“是。”<br/>
“是用指纹检测出来的么？”<br/>
“指纹加字迹对比，东熙算了一晚上，我让他早点回去休息了。”朴正洙指了指屏幕上的字，说道：“你看——”<br/>
正如他所说，屏幕上对比的签名字迹加上病历本上的名字都是李东华的。<br/>
“东华哥的背景调查了么？”<br/>
“查过了，很干净。”<br/>
“那这是？”<br/>
“我们只能去问问东华哥了。”</p><p>13</p><p>金钟云独自一人去了刺青店。<br/>
老板带着降噪耳机正在做事，他在外面等了一会儿，等人挑帘子出来，好整以暇的打招呼。<br/>
“你好像很久都没有这么有闲了？”<br/>
“难得有休息的一天，所以我这不是过来了。”<br/>
“新男朋友呢？”友人打趣地问道<br/>
“他不是。”金钟云难得地冷了脸，甩下三个字。友人盯了他半天，啧啧了两句：“这么对你胃口的人，不拿下？可惜了吧？”<br/>
“他跟我不是一路人，我就别去祸害别人了。”<br/>
“哇，这么替人家着想，这是上心了啊。”<br/>
“你再废话一句，信不信我把你这机器戳到你掌心里？”<br/>
“那我们打个赌，赌就赌你会和那男人上床。”<br/>
“哼，你拿什么赌？”金钟云两手一翻，说：“我可什么都没有。”<br/>
“你要是三个月内没和人上床，我就把这间店铺还给你。”友人眯了眯眼睛，笑着说：“你要是三个月和人上床了，那你就来当一次我的背部模特怎么样？你放心不痛的。”<br/>
“狗东西……”<br/>
虽然没答应，但是躺在沙发椅上，当纹身机的钻头打进身体里的时候，他还是在轻微的刺痛感中，恍惚地回忆起了崔始源的脸，他蹲在一旁担心地看着的样子。<br/>
真的很像一只大型犬。<br/>
想到这，金钟云也有点想笑，但是随即便甩了甩脑袋，把这画面驱逐出去。<br/>
怎么回事？没事想他干什么。<br/>
一个声音这么告诉自己。<br/>
灿烂阳光谁不爱呢？<br/>
另一个声音如此告解。<br/>
金钟云皱着眉头，想要把这些声音都清出脑中。却听到友人在声音说：“痛啊，忍一忍，马上就弄好了。你什么时候这么怕痛了？”<br/>
金钟云睁开眼，花瓣已经纹完了一大半，差最后一点收尾的工作。这时候门口的风铃却响了起来。<br/>
“进屋，人在里面。”<br/>
“钟云哥！”<br/>
听到这声音，金钟云本能地弹了起来，刺针在他的手臂上留下好长一道，金钟云疼得“嘶”了一声。<br/>
想什么人，怕什么人，什么人就来，崔始源穿着一件驼色夹克出现在了他的面前。<br/>
“别动！”纹身店老板抽出棉花给他止血，摁着人不让他起来，金钟云只能仰着头看着面前的人，他的样子有些狼狈，头发都掉下来两绺，倒是显得五官更是英挺。脸上着急的神色让金钟云也有一丝慌张，这短短一日，不知发生了什么，但金钟云隐隐约约觉得事情应该比他想象的还要糟糕，不然崔始源不会出现在这里。<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
“弄完了么？弄完了跟我走，路上跟你说。”<br/>
老板摁着人手稳地完成了最后一笔，朝着金钟云点了点头，金钟云一手抱着胳膊从沙发椅上坐了起来。<br/>
“你是收到了什么消息么？”<br/>
“比那更糟糕，我估计他们马上要追到这里。”崔始源从身上掏出一张卡，放到了桌上：“这里面是我这些年存下来的钱，你拿着，先用着，等到风声过了再把这个店给盘出去。”<br/>
老板狐疑地看了崔始源一眼，嘟囔了一句，这是什么事啊？<br/>
金钟云点了点头，让他收下。<br/>
他看着崔始源，眨了眨眼，站起身来，最后只吐出来了两个字：“走吧，去哪？”<br/>
崔始源把机车头盔丢给了他，弯下身子帮金钟云带好，又把自己身上的夹克脱下来给了他，撩开帘子，他直接把车停到了大楼内，金钟云扶着崔始源的肩膀坐在了后座上，轰鸣的发动机带着两人离开逼仄的街道，也离开这偷得浮生半日闲的闲暇。<br/>
驶去的方向，崔始源不用说，他也知道是没完没了的麻烦。</p><p>“去救特哥。”</p><p>崔始源回到家的时候，母亲准备好了洗尘宴，来的人不少，衣香鬓影，冠冕堂皇，他早已经习惯了这样的场景，但是知道是母亲费心的门面支撑，因此饶是身体已经极度疲累，也只是打心底产生一种厌倦。<br/>
来的人对他这几个月的经历讳莫如深，但看他的眼神总带着点同情，这种针扎一般的触感是从没有过的，他向来是天之骄子，从小被赞叹敬仰的目光拱衬着，哪曾受过这般的怜悯？他想透透气，却根本走不到窗边，只能借口上洗手间，到自己房间躲一躲。</p><p>他关上门，没开灯，坐在黑暗之中想抽根烟，却发现自己惯常抽的七星好像落在了车上，他摇摇头，想要把负面情绪给甩出去，却听到了细碎的声音，他的房间带着一个大阳台，这个阳台和书房的阳台是联通的，一般来说，宾客并不会，也不能进来，能到这里的，只有家中的人。<br/>
他站起身来，轻手轻脚地走到门边，刚刚准备开门，就听到那边断断续续的声音：“已经查到了么？那正好，是他自己把时间提前的，本来还差两个月呢。”<br/>
“什么怎么办？肯定是想办法做掉啊，要是再像希澈一样跑掉，我唯你试问。”<br/>
“始源？始源不用管，我自然是有办法让他听话的。”<br/>
崔始源话听到这里，双手忍不住地抖了起来，无论是听到的声音，还是听到的消息，二者结合在一起给他造成了连他自己都想象不到的巨大的冲击，他逼迫自己冷静再冷静，<br/>
但刚刚女声所说的那句想办法做掉反复在他的脑海中盘旋，其中不留一丝余地的冷峻气势将他的手脚也冻得冰凉，这个自小就背着提琴独自出国留学的堂姐，叔叔最引以为傲的音乐天才，在黑暗中竟然是这样的模样。<br/>
她不让他们活。</p><p>崔始源站起身来，打算直接通知人，却被背后打开门的声音给绊住了手脚。<br/>
“始源啊，听了多少啊？”<br/>
“明英姐，你一直在黑雪？”<br/>
“在，我三年前就加入了。”<br/>
“你不是国家级的大提琴手么？为什么？你为什么要卷进来？”<br/>
“为什么？那你可以问问我父亲为什么要创立这个组织。”<br/>
“所以说，是叔叔创立的黑雪，三年前把你吸收进来，让你也成为其中的一员？那他现在人呢？为什么会突然卷入到北方的事情中去？”<br/>
“他？他被处理了。”崔明英的脸上带着恍惚的神色，在窗外霓虹灯的映衬下，他都看不出来是不是一个笑容。“他是这一批。”<br/>
“什么意思？”<br/>
“始源，你知道黑雪是什么意思么？”<br/>
“黑雪就是雪一层一层落下，一层一层覆盖的意思。”</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>崔明英盯着他，就像一只蛇盯着自己的猎物。<br/>
她盯着他的眼睛，眨了眨，饶是崔始源也不得不承认，他们崔家的人都有一双过于好看的眼睛，笑起来的时候是一个样，盯人的时候又是一个样。<br/>
他的堂姐，盯着他的眼睛，对着他说道：“机器上的零件，如果生锈了的话就要换掉对不对？那国家机器上的零件，如果坏了，也需要被换掉，你说是不是？”<br/>
“可是他们是人，不是机器啊！特哥，还有希澈哥都是黑雪的骨干，怎么可以直接抹杀就抹杀掉？”<br/>
“这就是黑雪存在的意义，国家需要的是进行特殊处理的部门，但是当这些人没有能力再继续来处理日常事务了怎么办？那就只能处理掉了，黑雪每三年会处理掉一批，金希澈是上一批唯一逃掉的。”<br/>
“难道叔叔也？”<br/>
“处理的方式有很多种，大部分是洗掉记忆加调离岗位，但是金希澈天生反骨，他偏要把查到的事情揭露出去，我也没办法，始源你不要用那种眼神看着我，谁愿意做这脏手的活呢？没人的，只有我来做。”<br/>
“所以黑雪墙上那句当上帝创造光明，黑暗也如期而至，说的真的是应景啊，不只是对外，对内也是这样。”崔始源喃喃念叨了两句，他问他的长姐：“你们这样做，真的不怕加入组织的人寒心么？！”<br/>
“崔始源，你是崔家的人，这种话你怎么说得出口？国家机器催生出来的怪胎你讲情分？你别忘了，崔家的荣誉是靠什么从两班时代一直延续到如今的。崔家是一直以来将国家的利益摆在第一位，永远站在国家的身边，才有今天的显赫地位！”崔明英眨了眨眼睛，女人天生就是有这样的直觉，她开了口：“还是说，你在黑雪有了什么牵挂的人，才这般感情用事？”<br/>
崔始源梗住，没敢接话。<br/>
崔明英逼近了他，从上而下的打量他。<br/>
“始源啊，我看着你长大，你向来是不会说谎的，你定然是有了什么在乎的人在里面，才会变得这么的优柔寡断。”<br/>
崔明英眯了眯眼睛，轻描淡写地抛出一句威胁：“最好别让我知道他是谁。”</p><p>他一下子就想起了金钟云，他没有那么爱他，却不知道为什么在被说的当下，他第一时间想到了他。金钟云像是一根肋骨，长到了他的身上。<br/>
崔始源下意识地捂着自己的右胁，笑了，他问他的长姐：“把我弄进黑雪，想来也是叔叔的意思吧？你事先知道么？”<br/>
崔明英的表情，让崔始源肯定了自己的答案，把话接了下去：“看来是不知道啊，这么看来，他让特哥去找我，也是事先设计好的，这套制衡甚至要玩到家里，真是……”<br/>
“既然是这样……”<br/>
崔始源的声音戛然而止，他突然感觉到舌头一阵刺痛，然后便酸麻了起来，全身也无法动弹，眼前一阵一阵地发晕，他被姐姐摔到了床上，看着她居高临下地说道：“始源啊，你是伯伯家独子，也是崔家最为器重的长房长子，我本不应该这样对你，但是你说话的方式和样子让我很不愉快。今天就给你一点点小小的惩罚，再顶撞我下次可不是这么温柔的招数了。”<br/>
他眼睛跟随着女性从这件屋子里出去，门口的侍者的视线被她挡住，她换上熟悉的面庞轻言细语地和人说，始源已经睡下了，不要去打扰了，回头又带上胜利者的笑容看了他一眼，将希望和房门一起关上。</p><p>崔始源仰躺在床上，回忆起自己这几个月的大起大落，大好前程被葬送，以为找到了出路，才发现路人家早已经铺好，以为放下了狙击枪还能回得去，即便回到家中也回不去。还丢了一颗心，放在其他人的身上，那人还给他说对不起，我要不了。<br/>
他仰面躺在床上，生生逼出一滴眼泪来。<br/>
他现在只想见到金钟云。</p><p>金钟云此时坐在崔始源的后背上，他明显地能看到他脖子上的红痕和淤青，崔始源什么都没有说，他也就没有问。但是他是知道的，崔始源的出现，想来不容易，这其中的不易他不愿意提及，只把强大的一面展现给自己看，想来还是在自己这里跌过跟头，不愿意再示弱被自己看轻，这做法。<br/>
和个孩子一样。<br/>
金钟云的手原本是搭在崔始源的肩膀上，拐弯时紧紧地揪住他的衣服，可等到下一个路障口急停的时候，他顺势撞了崔始源个满怀，把手滑到了人的腰上。<br/>
崔始源没多说什么，金钟云也没讲话，好似不说话，就能默许这亲密的动作的出现。冷风从耳畔呼啦啦地飘过，金钟云一点一点地把身体倚向身前宽厚的后背，这具躯体带给他的温暖让他无论如何徒劳都不能反抗。<br/>
人如何不向往光亮？<br/>
人如何能怀抱太阳？</p><p>金钟云把头压在崔始源的肩膀上，嘴唇细细密密的抖着，他觉得自己一向是慕强的，自己有自己的标杆，但是他不知道在崔始源这里到底还适不适用。</p><p>他到底是对落难的人报有怜惜，还是对赤诚的善意有一丝憧憬，他都说不清楚了。<br/>
他只是近乎喟叹一般地在崔始源的耳畔留下一句<br/>
“始源啊，谢谢你能来。”<br/>
然后眼看着那一片薄薄的肌肤慢慢泛起红色，他在他的后视镜里露出一个乖巧的笑容。</p><p>15<br/>
朴正洙是有私心的。<br/>
他其实不太确定金希澈到底是什么性质的离开，到底是如尹世妍说的那样叛逃还是说像自己查到的一样，被东海的哥哥接走养病，还是其他的原因。但有一点可以肯定的是，他还活着。<br/>
他要第一时间自己找到他，问问他到底为什么？</p><p>怎么就狠心三年时间都不回来见他一趟。<br/>
甚至梦里都见不到。</p><p>他站在牙科医院的门口，深吸了一口气，迈了一只脚进去。<br/>
“你好，我找李东华医生。”<br/>
李东华是东海的哥哥，年长几岁，穿着白大褂出现在自己的面前，脸上带着社会人士特有的笑容，相似的面孔上有着截然不同的神色。<br/>
朴正洙挂上了职业的笑容，面对着面前这位不知道是敌是友的人。<br/>
“东华医生你好，我是您的弟弟，东海的同事。”<br/>
“我知道您，我听东海说过您，您找来是什么事情呢？”<br/>
“东华医生，明人不说暗话了，既然我能查到你这里，你也肯定能知道我是来干什么的。”<br/>
“你想问希澈的下落么？”<br/>
朴正洙轻轻地抿着笑，点了点头。<br/>
“您先坐吧，稍等一下。”<br/>
“我这边还有很多的事情要做，我就是来确认一下，您把希澈接出来之后，然后他是离开了么？是自行离开了么？”<br/>
李东华笑了笑，点了点头。<br/>
朴正洙刚觉得就回答中抓住了什么东西，突然就感觉指尖一阵酥麻，他下意识地想低头看自己的手指，却发现连脖颈都没有办法动弹，嘴唇的麻痹是最后的，他还来得及问出最后一个词：“你到底？”<br/>
李东华喊了护士进来，把朴正洙搬上了治疗椅，带上了无菌手套。<br/>
“不要多想，我也是黑雪的。”</p><p>朴正洙实则想要多问几句话，但是明显李东华并不给他这样的机会。他拿出一整套的器械，在无影灯的照射下，显出冰冷的性感来。<br/>
“我知道你是聪明人，所以我并没有打算给你废话的时间。”他拿起电钻，飙着水珠的电钻响起令人鸡皮疙瘩战栗的声音。“本来你还有两个月，但是你自己找来了，那我也没有什么办法。”朴正洙的瞳孔放大了，他现在全身的肌肉都是僵硬的，并不能表达出任何的情绪，但是李东华还是从中读到了恐惧的情绪。他带上口罩前露出一个似笑非笑的笑容：“我知道你现在在害怕，我也挺怕的，要是这一次再失手，我们家可能失去的就不止是我一个人了，所以朴队长别怪我，我全家都会谢谢你的。”</p><p>朴正洙电光火石之间已经了然，黑雪组织里不仅仅有他们这一群人，还有另一群，是他们的至亲。不过他们进入黑雪也是保密的，作用就是用来相互牵制。<br/>
用东华来牵制东海，那钟真就有可能是用来牵制钟云的，与其他组织拼命撇清成员家庭不一样，黑雪加入了，就是要把一整个家庭都拖进来。<br/>
那孑然一身的金希澈呢？<br/>
他拼着全身力气，从嘴巴里嗫嚅着希澈的名字。李东华盯了他半天，看懂了，回他：“希澈啊，希澈的下落我也不知道，当时这东西才刚刚研发出来，还不是全麻，他当时拼着一丝清醒跑出去了，不过这种R气没有解药硬抗很容易造成脑损伤，估计现在也是废人一个了吧，哎他要是乖乖的就多好，至多是被洗脑，非要查，明英姐明着暗着警告过好几遍了，还是要查，不过这点上，你们也真的挺像的，所以咯，也是你点背了，不要怪我。”<br/>
说着电钻就朝着朴正洙的气管划去。实际上到这种程度也没有了痛感，只能听到电钻磨在皮肉上的声音，温热的血烫了出来，滴在地上，仿佛在讲述别人的触目惊心。</p><p>我不能死。<br/>
唯一的念头，在朴正洙的脑海中来回的回荡，他用仅存的力气指挥着僵直的身体，用尽所有力气朝着旁边的装着器械的承盘撞去，起子，大钳一股脑地砸到了朴正洙的身体上，李东华拿着电钻的手一歪，电钻卡进了朴正洙的喉结软骨之中。</p><p>“狗东西！”<br/>
正在这时，房门被人推了开，崔始源从腰间拔枪，两枪一枪射背一枪射膝盖，毫无犹疑，关上门从左侧又拿出一把枪，守着门不让人进来，金钟云从他背后冲出来，第一时间拔了那把电钻，拿拿纱布给他摁住，把朴正洙从治疗床上搬下来，转过身吼缩在房间角落里的小护士：“解药呢？！”<br/>
“我、我不知道！”女孩操着破音的声音，猛烈的摇着头。<br/>
“哥，是一个注射剂，你在这房间里找一找。”崔始源插了句话，金钟云应了声，开始在房间里翻找，放电脑的治疗桌下发现一个小于桌面一半的抽屉，他拿膝盖顶了顶底板，果然是松的，拆掉桌面上的东西，里面露出一个密码锁。<br/>
“密码！”<br/>
他把疼得满头是汗的李东华翻了过来，拿起子横手敲了他一巴掌让人清醒过来。<br/>
“东、东海、东海！东海啊~！”<br/>
金钟云站起身来，用东海的生日试了六位密码，来回数字颠倒了三次，终于打开了来。<br/>
黄色的试剂装在小瓶中，他敲破瓶口，推进散落在地上还没有开封的针管之中。<br/>
“打脊髓。”崔始源言简意赅的指挥到。<br/>
金钟云把朴正洙翻过来双手托着他的脖颈，找到脊椎第一节和第二节关节中间，将针扎了下去，将黄色的液体推进了他的身体里面。<br/>
随着一声破音的喘息，朴正洙活了过来，他的手指捂上自己的脖颈，从金钟云的腿上翻起了声。<br/>
疼痛让他无法控制自己的眼泪，温热的液体本能地从眼眶中流下来，他捉住金钟云的手，从嘶哑的喉咙中挤出来一句：“小心钟真啊……”</p><p> </p><p>16<br/>
“我打电话给赫宰了，他说还要20分钟才能到。”<br/>
“能先把特哥送去安全屋么？”<br/>
“不行，他们是黑雪的人，这篇的安全屋应该都知道，还是交给我们的人比较保险。”<br/>
“我估计追兵还有三分钟就赶来了，毕竟这里都是有实时监控的。”<br/>
“你带枪了么？”<br/>
“两把。”<br/>
“子弹呢？”<br/>
“十五人以内是够用的。”<br/>
“那行，我们顶到赫宰他们过来。”金钟云从崔始源的后腰拔出了枪，又补了一句：“怕么？”</p><p>崔始源盯着金钟云，点点头，又摇了摇头，极其自然地说出了一句：“有你在我没什么好怕的。”<br/>
金钟云露出一个笑容，没说什么，拍了拍他的肩膀。到这时候一切都不用说什么了。</p><p>黑雪的外勤训练是非常严格的，说三分钟赶到，就真的三分钟到了，外面的早就不是什么组织内的同侪，这时候只有敌人和友军的区别。他数了数人数，十六人，这应该是派出了三个小分队的数量，看来是势在必得了。<br/>
“对不住了。”<br/>
这句对不住，含混的很，他不知道是说给面前的敌人，还是说给朴正洙苦心经营多年的组织，还是说给背后的崔始源听。</p><p>金钟云打开了门，抢得了先机，两发子弹先攻，一瞬间解决了两个战斗力，但半弧形的包围圈并不会因为两人的倒下而崩溃，反而进一步的缩小，很快多发子弹的优势就显示出来，他不得不找机会往后退。<br/>
正在这时，崔始源从另一边冲出，坚实的肩膀抵住他的侧身，双手稳稳地托住枪点射来自于金钟云左侧的火力。<br/>
与金钟云射人还会头一枪腹部不一样，他精准地将子弹射入敌人的左胸，一枪一个，例无虚发。<br/>
这让金钟云都有些惊讶，事后回想起来才意识到崔家的人血脉之中都带着些决绝，崔始源也不例外。<br/>
只是之前他不愿意这么做罢了，而今他被逼到要生死选择的份上，再加上还担着自己的性命，这时候崔始源的子弹就不再留任何的情谊，他自己手里的枪决定彼此的生死。</p><p>场面上人数的优势逐渐消失，随着时间的推移，双方的子弹也消耗殆尽，金钟云一脚飞踢出去开始和人肉搏起来，现在这里还有七个人，以他的体力搞定三个没有问题，但是作为从没有真正与人近身格斗过的崔始源，会表现如何他真的不得而知。<br/>
因而听到耳畔的惨叫呻吟声，他都心下一紧，眼睛余光里还能瞥到崔始源在旁边奋力搏斗的身影，又放下心来，手上的动作越发的快，到后面简直有些不成章法。<br/>
太挂心了，这样不好。</p><p>李赫宰和申东熙来的时候，他们基本上已经牵制住了场面，两个人分工非常迅速，李赫宰帮忙结束战斗，申东熙则到里间把朴正洙接出来，送上车。<br/>
金钟云捂着刚刚被敲击到的肋骨，吩咐李赫宰：“队长被算计了，赶紧送黑市，找我们的人。”<br/>
“那你和始源怎么办？”<br/>
“不用管我们，你们出去肯定也会被堵，我们分头行动。”<br/>
“好，平安了老地方见。”<br/>
“老地方见。”</p><p>金钟云再一次坐在崔始源的车后座上时，感觉恍如隔世。<br/>
来时还只敢小心翼翼地捏住他衣服的衣角，去时已经敢将双手在他的腰上合拢，把头倚在他的肩膀上呼出长长的叹息。<br/>
金钟云靠在崔始源的耳边问：“会难过么？走到这一步，什么都不能回头。”<br/>
“有些难过。”崔始源点点头。“但没办法不是么？这是我自己的选择，每个人要为自己的选择负责的，我是成年人，我能为自己的选择负责。”<br/>
金钟云点点头，继续说：“谢谢你，这样子让我的心里负担小了一些。”<br/>
“哥，我只想让你开心一些。”<br/>
“我知道你时常不开心，但是我总觉得，有我在，我来帮你了，你能够开心一点。”<br/>
和平时在外面所说的哪些冠冕堂皇的话不一样，崔始源在他面前的表白，稚嫩得和小孩一样，想给你最好的，想让你开心，珍惜着捧着自己真心的样子。<br/>
是金钟云好多年没见过的景象。<br/>
要珍惜啊。</p><p>他说：“嗯，你让我放心很多了，这我就挺开心的。”<br/>
他听得崔始源噗嗤一声笑了出来，是用真的很开心的语气说：“那就好，那就好。那我就心满意足了。”<br/>
不知怎么的，在这逃亡路上，也被带着开心了一些，<br/>
可下一秒他就开心不起来了，附在崔始源腰部的手忽然感觉到一股热流，他意识到不好，抽回手，果然不出他所料，右手掌沾满了血。<br/>
“崔始源！始源！停车！”<br/>
“怎么了哥？”<br/>
崔始源应声停在路边，转过身问话时嘴巴都有些发白。<br/>
“你感受不到么？！你腹部是不是刚刚受伤了？伤口破了流血都浸开了，你一点感觉都没有么？”他扬了扬沾满了血的手掌，眉头皱的像是他的伤口破了一样。<br/>
“有一点点疼，但是还好。”<br/>
“好个屁！你让开，你坐我背后，我来开。”金钟云想骂人，看着眼前垂着眼睛的伤病员，又不敢踢人，最后骂骂咧咧地踢了摩托车一脚。<br/>
崔始源被他哥的幼稚举动给弄笑了，捉过人的手，仔仔细细地用手帕擦干净，笑着问他：“哥，你在关心我么？”<br/>
“我关心我的搭档怎么了？”金钟云想把手从崔始源的手中抽出来，抽了下，却没抽动。<br/>
“你没看到你脸上的神色啊，这么紧张，让我觉得我很重要啊。”<br/>
金钟云不接他的话，脸却红了，转过身去上了车。紧接着就感到自己的后背被裹在一个温热的胸膛之中。<br/>
“哥，我很高兴，真的，我都不疼了。”<br/>
金钟云这下耳朵也彻底的红了。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
17</p><p>天色断黑，后面暂且没有了追兵，金钟云开着车上了汉江大桥，被崔始源指挥着开到了首尔仁川交界的他的某一处住所。<br/>
精装修的房子什么都有，连医药箱都备齐了，就是没有人味。<br/>
崔始源解开了衣服，果然肋骨下一道都卷了边的划痕，虽然不深，但是很长，难怪血会渗得满手都是但是人却没太多感觉。<br/>
金钟云拿着碘伏给人清理，看着崔始源精瘦干练的身体不由地有些感慨，这么好看的，像艺术品一样的身体，留上了疤，就不美了。<br/>
一想到这，他手上的动作就更轻柔了一下，哪知道崔始源忽然把他的手摁住，脸上的表情五颜六色，最后只憋出一句话：“哥我还是自己来吧。”<br/>
“照顾人的活我可不会。”金钟云东西一丢，没好气地说。<br/>
“我不是这个意思，主要是，太痒了。”<br/>
“……我去给你弄点吃的。”<br/>
金钟云站在冰箱前，打开冰箱柜才发现什么都没有，就放着一排鸡蛋，一时间也束手无策起来。站在厨房里对着房间里的崔始源喊道：“你家怎么什么东西都没有？”<br/>
没听到回答，就看到人捂着肚子进了厨房。一边否认着，一边在家里翻找，最后在储物柜里翻出了两包拉面。金钟云推搡着把他推出去，崔始源站在门口死活不动了，说我来吧，煮拉面我在行。<br/>
金钟云拗不过他，自己去了客厅，慢点又回过身来，抱着手靠在门边上看崔始源弄拉面。<br/>
小铜锅洗干净煮上水，开了之后放调味包和面，从冰箱里拿出来两个鸡蛋，煮开后打散放在泡面上，盖锅再闷一小会儿就可以了。<br/>
金钟云看着氤氲的厨房顶灯下，崔始源整个人被笼罩在往外冒的白烟里，他忽然感觉自己的心漏了几拍。<br/>
天知道他有多想要一个家。<br/>
怎么看着崔始源做个拉面都会心口泛起一阵酸涩感来。</p><p>“你想过之后有什么打算么？”<br/>
坐在桌上吃饭的时候金钟云忽然问出了这句话，他不知道自己怎么了，或者是中了蛊了，自己都没有想过的问题，突然在这饭桌上问崔始源。<br/>
“脱身，然后找到明英姐说清楚。”<br/>
“不是，我是说再之后，你有什么打算么？”<br/>
“留下来帮你。”<br/>
“我其实挺不想弄的了，明天去见钟真，看看他什么情况然后带他走。”<br/>
金钟云这话说完，自己都觉得自己有些过分，他看着崔始源慢慢黯了的眼神内心翻涌起一丝愧疚。停下了筷子，然后说道：“不想耽误你，所以想听听你接下来的打算。”<br/>
“那我把你送走。”<br/>
“崔始源，我是个成年人，没认识你之前，这些事情我都能自己搞定，你大可不必这么大费周章的护我周全。”<br/>
“我知道，我只是不放心。”<br/>
“崔始源我认识你之前，你不是这样的。”</p><p>这餐饭吃到最后，两个人都有些冷脸，金钟云执意要收拾，崔始源便回了房间，他洗完了碗，去房间看了一眼，发现崔始源已经睡下了，只给他一个执拗的背影。<br/>
他去冲了个澡，顶着湿头发出来，打算在沙发上糊弄一夜，刚坐下，就听到同居人趿拉着拖鞋走了出来，翻箱倒柜找出来一个吹风机，站在他面前语气有些僵硬：“哥不吹头发睡觉会头疼的。”<br/>
“太麻烦了……”<br/>
“……我帮你吹。”<br/>
金钟云眨了眨眼睛，他发现他对崔始源毫无办法，他想着办法躲闪，崔始源直接的爱意不管怎么样，拐着弯都会朝着他砸过来，金钟云避不开，也逃不过。<br/>
他孑然一身，早已经习惯了这个残酷世界，蓦然对他的好，尤其是崔始源这种不计回报的把满腔的情谊给他的人，他避之不及。但是他避不开崔始源。<br/>
尤其是在当吹风机的声音响在他的耳畔，温热的风吹得他昏昏欲睡的时候，他忽然明白一个事情，其实他自己也没有那么想逃开，而多年职业的习惯让他抽离自己的感情，不断告诫自己不能沉沦不能沉沦不能沉沦。<br/>
躺下的时候还能感受到头发的温热，这热意从发端一路往下，烧到脊椎靠着的崔始源的背部的那片肌肤上。<br/>
金钟云脑子嗡嗡的，根本睡不着，听着崔始源的呼吸，大概也如他一般没有睡着。但是漆黑的夜色就是有这点好，亮光下讲不了的话，借着黑暗的保护都能说出来。<br/>
金钟云半晌说了句对不起。<br/>
然后他就听见崔始源压着床垫转过身来的声音，下一秒崔始源就把他揽在了怀里。<br/>
“我只是想把最好的都给你，但是你的生活里没有我的位置。”<br/>
金钟云想动，又被这暖意烘得不想动，最后皱了皱眉，弱弱地给自己辩解：<br/>
“我不是。”<br/>
“但是我知道哥是想让我有个更好的将来，但是我现在只想和金钟云一起，迎接我们的未来。哥的所有用苦良心我都知道的，就像哥从来不会说漂亮动听的安慰话，但是每次都帮我度过难关，哥的心意我都知道的。”<br/>
金钟云僵在那不敢动，半晌才回过神来，转过神和崔始源面对面。面对面了才看清崔始源黑暗里的表情，熹微的城市光落进他的眼睛里，全化为了温柔目光罩在自己的脸上。<br/>
他眨了眨眼睛，看着他扯出来一个浅浅的笑意，有些许的得意。<br/>
“不许笑！”金钟云凶他，他笑得更开心了，笑出了两个大大的酒窝。<br/>
金钟云伸手给了他肚子一拳，看他吃痛的样子，忍不住捧住了崔始源的脸，然后下一秒吻了上来。<br/>
“你不是很了解我么？那这个，你料到了么？”</p><p>18<br/>
趁着天色未亮，在这逼仄空间，让我们尽情做爱。<br/>
崔始源当然没有预料到，直到那两片软肉被衔住的时候，他还有一种痛晕了在做美梦的感觉。<br/>
他曾万次审视自己的情感，是否是因为虎落平阳的依赖感，但当他的舌尖和自己的缠在一起的时候，他明显地感觉到了自己跳动的心脏，这和他看到他第一眼时在阳光的笼罩中他眯着眼睛问他他行么时候心脏的跳动频率是一样的。<br/>
他从见到他起就不安什么好心，从见到第一面起，他就想和他上床。<br/>
男人啊，就是这样，像自己这样读过点书的男人，总想着用着点道貌岸然包装一下，用脑子指挥心脏，捏造出一份爱来。但是这不过是自欺欺人，碰到了那个让自己心脏跳动的人，最想干的事情，就是将身体的一部分放入另一人的身体里，深入，深入再完全的占有。<br/>
告诉全世界，这是我的人。</p><p>爱是被精血滋养出来的情绪。<br/>
就像现在，他抬起头抚摸着金钟云的面庞，感受着他不安的颤动，和执拗地动作，心中滋生出一万种情绪，这情绪包裹着他，让他的手脚温度升温，整个脑子都晕乎乎的，守着灵台那点清明，好扶着金钟云的腰不让他受伤。<br/>
可是金钟云的腰上出了一层薄薄的汗，过于细的腰身扶都扶不住，恍惚中崔始源觉得自己像是抓着一尾鱼，心中那点急躁让他忍不住掐着金钟云的腰，把人翻过边来，有些急躁地摔在枕头上。<br/>
可能劲真的有点大，金钟云的头撞到了墙上发出一声嘶声，或许是真的情动太深，并没有多说什么，崔始源望着这样的他，忍不住亲亲他的额头，夸他真可爱。<br/>
他真的可爱，往下撇着的嘴巴可爱，小小的手可爱，臂弯里两片玫瑰花瓣可爱，膝盖弯里柔软的白肉可爱，连泛着粉红色的小东西也可爱。一万句可爱堵在心口，冒死冒出这一句，崔始源心想让他明天死在金钟云的怀里也值得。<br/>
他想金钟云也是爱他的吧，看着他的眼光潋滟，抬起一些腰配合着他把身体打的更开些，容忍他的失礼，在他进入他时主动的伸出手搂住他的脖子吻上去。<br/>
这不是个舒服的姿势，更像是一个仪式，唇齿交合时情绪也如海浪一般一层一层的翻涌，吻到两个人肺中的空气都快被挤出来了，才遵循本能的分开，让氧气能稍微挤进两人无间的亲密关系里。金钟云是真的动了情，他厮磨着崔始源的鼻尖，用只有他们听得见的声音说：<br/>
“我把金钟云交给你了。”</p><p>崔始源觉得自己的心口被这句话炸成了束玫瑰。<br/>
他捞着金钟云翻过身，牵着他的双肘将胯往前送，伴随着金钟云和自己的闷哼声，久未经过性事的身体即便经过了开拓，仍然干涩，他几乎是动一下，等金钟云适应了，再往里送一下，等肠液分泌得更多了一些，才一点一点的动了起来。<br/>
甬道的火热烧得崔始源心都是慌的，他腹部使劲的时候伤口裂开了，血滴到金钟云雪一般的腰窝处，顺着撞击的动作顺着身体的弧度晃荡，就着窗外的霓虹灯，真是，真是别人看不见的旖旎。<br/>
崔始源松开了金钟云，捧着他的屁股将那点血渍舔干净。<br/>
舌头接触到他皮肤那一瞬间，崔始源感觉自己的爱意已经灭顶。<br/>
他想品尝更多。</p><p>他使劲地顶弄了几下，退了出来，趁着金钟云还晕在快感之中的时候，弓起身子把他扶高，将金钟云的前端含进了自己的嘴里，推着他再一次获得更深的快感。</p><p>金钟云那一瞬间，几乎是处于感官崩溃边缘，他感觉所有的气血都往那里涌，甚至分不清皮肤上的湿热到底是因为自己的生理反应还是因为崔始源的舔弄。<br/>
他低头看不见什么，天之骄子何曾干过这样的事情，只能看到崔始源起伏山脉一样的眉头鼻梁皱在一起，很难受吧，脸颊都被顶起来一块。可饶是这样，却也没有停下动作，努力的，小心翼翼地学着去取悦他，用舌头勾画肉体上的经络痕迹，用鼻尖去拱囊袋，用咽喉的收缩带给他灭顶的快乐。<br/>
当他发现欲望无法控制的时候，金钟云弓着身子想要从崔始源的口中退出来，而顺服的男人此时却变得强势无比，卡着他的大腿内侧不让他动，喉头耸动着，将他的精液逼了出来，满满当当塞了崔始源一脸一嘴。<br/>
金钟云斜斜地倒到了床上，他人生三十年，从没有这样的瞬间，完全顺从本能，从欲望中获得快乐。这一瞬间，本我高过自我高过超我，到达的或许是千百万人追寻的天堂。<br/>
而这是崔始源带给他的。<br/>
这个跪在他面前的男人，脸上沾着他的精液，全身发红，狼狈的咳嗽着。<br/>
金钟云抬起手，动了动两个指头，崔始源抹了两下脸，凑到他的面前，问怎么了。<br/>
金钟云抬起脸，亲上了崔始源湿漉漉的眼睛。</p><p>随后进入身体的时候，两人都带着极致的情感抒发了之后那种饱胀感。最原始的撞击和毫不掩饰的呻吟，一场性事之下，两个人都坦坦荡荡，从身体到心，直至我中有你，你中有我。<br/>
崔始源在释放的时候咬着金钟云的脖子，是下了重口的真咬。极致的快感和极致的疼痛总在某一点上是相通的，金钟云顺着他的毛。听着他在喃喃自语，他收拢了一些神志才听清讲的是什么。<br/>
“求求你，不要忘了我。”</p><p>崔始源是何等骄傲，而这份爱让他变得何等的卑微。<br/>
他甚至不敢奢望金钟云的爱，只求在记忆中留一片地给他。<br/>
金钟云转过身来，和他面对面，一遍一遍描摹着他湿漉漉的眼睛，扬了扬下巴逗他：“你说什么？”<br/>
“爱，我说我爱你，我是真的爱你！”崔始源亲了亲他的嘴角，着急忙慌地奉上自己的真心。<br/>
“……我信你。”顿了顿，又补了一句：“这种话我说不出口，但是你把命交给我，我会对你负责的。”</p><p>月亮睡了，城市的灯光也暗了，房间里的两个人终究享受了片刻的安稳。<br/>
在崔始源的怀抱之中，金钟云醒着，他看着面前男人峰峦叠嶂的五官，用着自己都想象不到的缱绻目光。<br/>
我对你负责的。<br/>
金钟云喃喃重复着。</p><p> </p><p>18</p><p>破天荒的，崔始源赖床了。<br/>
醒来后就要面对这残酷世界，他宁愿再闭上眼睛假装还没有从好梦中醒来。<br/>
倒是金钟云早早的起了身，洗了澡甚至还用安全屋里有的食材做了早餐，崔始源是闻着香味起身的，摸着去卫生间收拾，金钟云这时候也靠了过来，端着一杯黑咖啡靠在门框上，饶有兴致地看他和睡魔做斗争。<br/>
“哥，早。”<br/>
“早，早饭做好了，去吃吧。”又过了几秒钟，金钟云开了口，声音里多了些笑意：“你这样子，我还真的没见过。”<br/>
抹着泡沫准备剃胡子的崔始源听罢，起了坏心思，转过身去，把人逼在逼仄的夹角里，拿着泡沫就要蹭到人脸上，<br/>
金钟云笑着躲开了，重重一巴掌拍到了崔始源的背上，发出沉闷的响声，崔始源也不恼，匆忙弄了下，然后坐下来品尝他的恋人的手艺，不过是简单的炒蛋配面包片而已，他却吃的有滋有味。<br/>
崔始源爱死了这人间烟火气。</p><p>“始源，我想了下，目前我们有两件事情要解决，一个是去找我的弟弟，钟真，起码把他的情况弄清楚。还有一个是想办法控制你姐姐，这两件事情偏巧我们俩都是当事人，你觉得当务之急，是解决哪件事情比较好？”<br/>
吃完了饭，金钟云马不停蹄地进入到处理正事的节奏，崔始源飘飘荡荡的心也随之沉了下来。<br/>
是的，黑雪拿捏着他们的软肋，而两个人又都牵连进来，着实是进也难退也难。</p><p>“先去钟真那边吧。哥你最近和他还有联系么？”<br/>
“他在仁川开了一间咖啡馆，过着艺术家的生活，我们不太联系，上一次联系是半年前。”金钟云皱着眉头，手指在桌上无意识地划动着，略显出担心来。“但是他一向很听我话，也很谨慎，一般不会乱来的。而且，我也只是组织里不起眼的小人物，等级评价是C，他们拿捏我的家人没有什么用处的。”<br/>
“那我们先去看看他那边的情况吧。”崔始源做了决定，金钟云也不再多说，进屋换了衣服整理了器械拎包上车。<br/>
等车子都开出首尔市区了，金钟云望着郊外连绵起伏的青山，忽然问了一句：“如果我不和你上床，你会选择先救钟真么？”<br/>
问完又觉得自己失言，忙找补了一句：“哎，我问你这干嘛。”<br/>
说完了却没听到意料之中的回答，转过头才发现崔始源的脸色没那么好，紧抿着唇看着远方，这也是金钟云不常见的，崔始源生气的表情。<br/>
“诶，怎么了嘛？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“生气啦？说什么生气了，诶我说崔始源怎么你今天情绪起伏这么大啊？很反常啊。”<br/>
“你不要把自己看轻了。”<br/>
崔始源终于开了口，声音压低了金钟云仍然能听到里面不好的情绪。他刚想开口辩解，却又被崔始源打断：“我做决定是有自己判断的，要控制明英姐的方法无非两种，一种是让特哥用自己手里的调动权调人武力控制，要不就是找到她违法的证据，让检察官检举，现在特哥被接走，事情知道得突然我们又毫无准备的证据，如何控制明英姐？还不如去钟真那边，确认人没事之后，接到特哥从长计议。”</p><p>金钟云看着他，心里那股被爱浸润的情绪越来越饱满。崔始源和他说什么长篇大论，他根本听不进去，耳边回荡的只有那一句你不要看轻你自己。</p><p>金钟云不会说话，只是伸出手盖住了崔始源放在挂挡上的手。<br/>
仁川说近不近说远也没有那么远，一个多小时的车程让金钟云在车上又睡了一觉，醒了后指挥崔始源驶入海边的文创区，在一栋小洋楼处停了下来。<br/>
这种日据时期的欧洲公司留下的洋楼有自己的氛围，咖啡馆里里外外给重新装修了一圈，时尚又复古，大堂的位置几乎坐满了。<br/>
金钟云带着墨镜走入店内，有些犹疑，但还是开了口：“你们店长在么？”<br/>
“店长出去进货了，不好意思请问您找他有什么事？”小店员回答道。<br/>
“进货？这小子会这么勤快出去进货？你和他说，他哥来找他了。”<br/>
“您有什么急事要找店长么？”换了一个男店员上来，态度也强硬了不少，金钟云之前来从没碰到过这种情况，在众人的目光里，尤其是崔始源还在场的情况下，显得有些窘迫。<br/>
“算了，没事。”<br/>
匆匆走出店门，金钟云莫名有些郁闷，一直听话的弟弟突然变得无法掌控行踪，这让他不免往坏的方向想。<br/>
站在一旁的崔始源看出了他的焦躁，伸手揽过他的肩膀，低声说：“挂个电话吧。”</p><p>金钟云依言打了个电话给金钟真，开始都没觉得会打通，响了三声之后，电话竟然接通了，耳朵里传来熟悉的声音：“哥怎么了？”<br/>
“你小子在哪？”<br/>
“啊，我在店里啊。”<br/>
“你的店员都说你不在。”<br/>
“哥来仁川了么？”<br/>
“到楼下了，快滚下来给我开门。”</p><p>19<br/>
金钟真下来得很快，但是金钟云还是产生了一种恍如隔世的感觉。这一连串的事件，明英姐、东华哥的竞相反目让金钟云都产生了一丝疲累，甚至在钟真下来的时候，都不知道是否应该信任。但是当看到弟弟的眼睛的时候，他一瞬间就有了自己的判断。<br/>
一脚踹过去，问道：“怎么下来这么慢？！”<br/>
金钟真躲了两下没躲开，结结实实挨了他一脚，揉着屁股委屈巴巴的说：“我在上面弄希澈哥呢，希澈哥自从逃出来之后，就一般不开口，一开口就跟小孩一样，我把他安置在楼上准备睡午觉，所以不让我走。”<br/>
“你说，希澈哥在你这儿？”崔始源从金钟云的后面走出来，重复了一句。<br/>
“啊，对啊，他当时找上门的时候我也挺惊讶的，但是我当时又联系不上你。”他歪着头想了想，问：“你是来接希澈哥走的啊？”<br/>
金钟云看着圆脸的弟弟微不可闻地叹了口气，不知道是在叹命运的无常，还是在叹劫后余生的幸运。<br/>
“……你带我上去看看人吧。”</p><p>说实话，上楼的时候金钟云并没有多少的感觉，但是当到留长了头发的金希澈蜷缩在楼上的双层床下铺，毫无防备的睡颜的时候，还是升起了一种兔死狐悲的感觉。<br/>
他记得以前和金希澈出过任务，再累再困，只要外面有一点动静他都会警觉，常年不睡觉熬得他的眼睛通红，但是他就是有着最为顽强的毅力能不借助任何的外界的刺激给熬过去。<br/>
金钟云对他这点服得五体投地。<br/>
而如今，哪怕是走到床前了，也不见醒来，哪还有半点威震黑雪的样子。<br/>
“他来你这儿多久了？”<br/>
“差不多半年了……”<br/>
“那之前？”<br/>
“他没说，不过来的时候好像过的不是很好，衣服都是又脏又破的，我花了好久的时间才把他给弄干净。”<br/>
“很不好么？”<br/>
“就比之前见到他还是要显得狼狈得多吧，但是也不到乞儿那种阶段，不过你之前说过希澈哥失踪了，他能出现在我这儿，我还挺惊讶的。”<br/>
“是啊……”<br/>
金钟云又看了看，然后把崔始源和金钟真都赶了出去，最后轻手轻脚的出去带上了门，关上门才感觉到一阵难过袭来，他蹲在床头看着金希澈，不免还是有些兔死狐悲的感觉。如果自己要是落得他这般下场，他不知道自己有没有勇气活下去。<br/>
或许是感知到了他的目光，金希澈慢慢地睁开了眼睛，眼睛里一片澄澈，哪还有半点金钟真所说的疯傻样子。<br/>
“你，辛苦了。”金钟云轻声说了一句。<br/>
金希澈半天，才找回自己的声音，笑了下，说道：“还活着不是么。”<br/>
死对于他们来说，是件轻而易举的事情，但是不体面地，抛弃了一切，只为了活下去而活着，实在是太难了。<br/>
“你能找到这里来，说明出事了是么？”<br/>
“是，你最后碰到的那个女搭档被挖出来了，被处理了，之后我们拿到了你的消息，然后在找你的过程中，我们知道了黑雪的秘密。”<br/>
“是么，所以你才会找到钟真这里来。”金希澈揉了揉眼睛，自顾自地点了点头：“钟真是个好孩子，看来我最后的判断没有错，不管是谁，查到最后都会回到自己的身边人身上，我想要真正联系上大家，就只要到几个人家等着就好了，几个姐姐都有家世了，剩下的也就只有这方便点。”<br/>
“是了，钟真虽然没有什么远大的梦想和目标，但是他是个心地善良的孩子。”<br/>
“有远大梦想的人才是真正把这个世界弄得更糟糕的人，你看朴正洙不就是这样么，一心想要把黑雪洗白，跟我说要争取到一定权益，结果呢？”<br/>
他把手搭在自己的眼睛上，回忆起以前，即便是过了三年，提起朴正洙还是一肚子的窝火，一肚子的怨气，和这三年朴正洙未亡人一样的生活不同，他好像是处理麻烦离家三周的丈夫。<br/>
“但是你还是去帮了他不是？当时如果没有你的失踪，他也没有筹码去和上面谈判，让黑雪获得了大型刑事犯罪的豁免权。”金钟云将他的手取下来，撑着手看着他：“何况他也受伤了……”<br/>
“受伤了？”<br/>
“恩，在李东华那间医院。”<br/>
“伤到脑子了么？”<br/>
“没，没吃药，但是被钻机弄伤了脖子，不过被赫宰他们接走了。”<br/>
金希澈坐起来，他低头看着自己的双手，缓缓说道：“很痛把？他那么怕痛的人。我以前和他总有吵不完的架，总觉得他这也做的不对，那也做的不对，吵得你们都知道，婚都离过两遍。你知道我最生气他什么么？我最气的是他没把他自己当回事，我那么爱他，他不把自己当回事，把我的爱当什么呢？我过不去这个坎儿，没想到三年了他这点是一点都没有变啊……”<br/>
金钟云坐在他的旁边，看着他一点一点声音低了下去，最后抬起手，摸了一把眼泪，自己再难都没有掉过眼泪的人，却因为朴正洙哭了，他知道这两个人的一切，现在更加的唏嘘。<br/>
如果碰到的不是崔始源，如果像朴正洙的人，他还会不会同意？他自认是没有金希澈这样的承受力，常年爱与恨的交织，所以的悲所有的喜都在一个人的身上，他做得到么？</p><p>他拍了拍金希澈的肩膀，说：“走吧，我们回去把。”<br/>
“这些话，回去了你自己跟他说。”</p><p>金钟云不能想象两位哥哥见面热泪盈眶，激动拥抱的样子，但是也没想到迎接金希澈的当面是从病床上扔过来的时尚杂志。<br/>
金希澈躲都来不及躲。<br/>
“你还知道回来。”朴正洙声音不高，但是足够震慑这屋里所有人。<br/>
李赫宰当然是第一个开溜的，从屋里出来还不忘调侃下他哥胖了点这件事情，被金钟云拖着从屋里出来。崔始源跟在他俩身后顺手还给戴上了门。</p><p>“我这不是回来了么，也多亏了我的聪明才智，才让钟云他们少跑了点地方……”他笑得灿烂，说的心虚，仔细打量着面前的人，瘦的只剩一把骨头，在病床上支棱着，窗外的光打在他身上，像是要融化在光线里。<br/>
“我好累。”<br/>
“那我给你捏捏？”他赶紧表态。<br/>
“你知道三年时间有多长么？”<br/>
“那什么，其实我只有半年多的时间……”<br/>
这时候朴正洙才把眼睛转过来看他，是金希澈熟悉的复杂神色，半天才问了句：“疼么？”<br/>
“你疼么？”<br/>
朴正洙噗嗤笑了出来，看着金希澈说着：“金希澈我们这样有意思么？世上哪有我们这样，吵了二十年的一对啊？”<br/>
“世上吵一辈子的夫妻多的是。”金希澈的情话和他的人一样，总是在猝不及防的时候出现。<br/>
“我差点以为我的一辈子就到35岁了……”<br/>
“我这不是回来了么，不管怎样，活下来了，就像你说的像杂草一样。”<br/>
朴正洙从被子里把手伸了出来，捉住了金希澈伸来的手，低下头，让自己蓄在眼眶中的泪落在了他的指尖。</p><p>是滚烫的爱。</p><p>20大结局</p><p> </p><p>金希澈再次摸到自己的狙击枪的时候，一时间百味杂陈。这把长狙还能如此锃亮如新，应是多亏了朴正洙的保养。但是上战场用这把是不行了，申东熙重新给他组装了一把，交给他的时候还说了句，现在有始源了，你这把就用来专门给正洙哥做保障把。<br/>
把金希澈气的哦，一脚就踹到了他的屁股上。</p><p> </p><p>“消息给出去了么？”<br/>
“已经给到了，几个公立电视台和收费电视台都已经出报道新闻了。”<br/>
“你觉得她会有动作么？”<br/>
“她肯定会有动作的，她比我们更加着急。”</p><p>20号的晚上，是青瓦台的两年一届的换届选举后的晚宴，新上台的总统是改革一派的代表性人物，这一次他宴请了所有的支持者们，崔明英作为智囊之一也受邀参加了。车早在半个小时前就但是她迟迟没有下车，她在等消息。<br/>
朴正洙要参加青瓦台宴会的事情，她是从报纸上得知的消息，这一点已经让她很不爽了，而今天她派出了手上所有能够调动的机动力量，发誓一定要把朴正洙堵在路上，但是到现在，仍然没有收到确切的拦截的消息。<br/>
语音通话中一直播报的是一声声的正在拦截，机械的声音烧得她火气蹭蹭地往上冒——<br/>
“这些废物！”<br/>
崔明英并非不知道，黑雪里的鬣狗们，知道上面的派系斗争大多都蛰伏了起来，能联系上的这批人都是她开始掌控之后的新人，资历最深的也不过才三年的时间，面对着被黑雪最顶尖的一批特工训练出来的崔始源，他们也有些束手无策。</p><p>朴正洙5点从金浦地区出发，要在6点前到达青瓦台，崔始源需要争取出让朴正洙的车能够安全地开进青瓦台宴会厅的时间，他的目的很简单，只要能够牵制住追着朴正洙的车的三台商务车就行。<br/>
虽然是一句话的事情，但是操作起来，可不是一两个街口就能解决的问题，而且他只有一个人，在这繁华的闹市区，容不得半点的纰漏。<br/>
耳机里李赫宰的声音提醒着他，目标正在逐渐地靠近。他确认之后匍匐在他巨型的摩托车上，毫不犹豫地融进了流动的车流中。<br/>
“始源，看到了么？如果上了汉江高速被贴上我们就麻烦了。”开车的是神童，他一边开着车，一边看着地图上的定位。<br/>
“地图上看到了，他们来的很快。”崔始源顿了顿，说：“我会在上高速前别开他们。”<br/>
“注意安全。我们在会场等你”<br/>
“特哥我会的。”<br/>
投于北山的阳光最后落下的时候，城市的霓虹灯早已亮起，这里的晨昏界限并不明晰。他驾驶着摩托车在夜色的掩护下，从贴上来的黑色SUV的后侧别到前方，正好卡在朴正洙的车和车辆的中间。压住速度不让后方这台车辆的车头越过前方的车的后座，不让其形成掎角之势。<br/>
为了扫开他这个障碍，后面果然在追逐的过程中打开了车窗，将子弹从背后射来。崔始源并未按照常规地往旁边闪躲，而是反其道而行之地朝着追车的车头正中横向移动，他在赌，赌黑雪内部的人即便是崔明英的三令五申的催促下，也仍然会遵守组织内不对无关人员动手的规定，车头的前方除了摩托车神还有车头，对此开枪的人也知道轻重，停下了射击的速度，崔始源趁着这机会，掏出枪拧身朝着追车的右轮胎射击。<br/>
五发子弹终于打穿了高密度的橡胶，车身在高速移动中突然重心不稳，被惯性甩了出去，崔始源灵巧地掉头避开它，从左侧插入，单手扶着把，右手果断地将这一轮最后一颗子弹射入伸出手对着司机位置射击的“同事”的小臂中。<br/>
这台车的火力压制迅速被崔始源干净利落地解决了，但是还有车在尚可鱼死网破地拼上一拼，崔始源必须想办法，必须彻底的把这台车甩开。<br/>
“前面20米处有个十字路口，还有五秒变灯，你们先过去！”<br/>
崔始源和申东熙打了个招呼，前方的车从车流中窜出，在应急车道突然变速，朝着即将变灯的十字路口穿过去。<br/>
崔始源咬着牙也跟着提速，却在穿过十字路口的时候，故意从左边晃向右边，贴着几台刚刚转弯的车擦身而过，这些车为了避让撞成一团，没来得及加速通过的第二台车被迫停在了路中间。<br/>
“不要停，直接上高速，我马上追来！”<br/>
从路口尽头笔直向东走，直接就可以上高速公路，路面左手边是映满点点星光的汉江，右边则是川流不息的车流，崔始源感受着路面上的起伏，如同他现在起伏的心一般，他只想快一点，再快一点，圆满完成任务，然后，然后回到金钟云的身边和他一起作战。</p><p>最后一道防线，是在金钟云这。<br/>
他们在青瓦台西侧的连武馆楼上架起了狙击位，两个人手上都拿着M124，这是一把射程范围足够广，狙击力度足够大的长狙。而崔明英，就在他们的狙击范围内。<br/>
“还有多远？”金希澈问道。<br/>
“三公里不到。”<br/>
“还有追兵么？”<br/>
“被始源处理掉了，你们那边呢？”朴正洙声音听起来有些累，比起刺杀之流，如何和最高层沟通，如何一击必杀，如何将目前的劣势转为优势，这都是朴正洙要去思考和落实的问题。<br/>
“已经找到对方的狙击手了，请求允许射击。”<br/>
“还差一公里。”<br/>
“请允许射击。”金钟云又重复了一次。<br/>
“钟云狙击对方狙击手，希澈带走她身边的人，除了她，一个不留！就是要让她知道，想在路上狙到我，做梦。”<br/>
“现在，允许狙击。”<br/>
砰砰砰！随着几声闷哼声，崔明英所有的牌都被重洗，她恐惧地在车内不敢动弹，而这时朴正洙笑容满面地打开了车门：”好久不见，崔明英小姐。有什么事情，我们总统面前说吧。“</p><p> </p><p>事后，崔明英被抓了起来，由检察官检举，以行政罪名收押，判处有期徒刑15年。黑雪重新回到朴正洙的掌控之中，不过，由于有目前法律章程制度的落实不够的普遍现象，为了避免再出这样危及性命的，朴正洙解散了黑雪。<br/>
初雪的日子里，他看着来自己家蹭饭的金希澈缓缓说道：”雪在下，新雪总会覆盖掉旧雪，世界仍然是白茫茫一片。“<br/>
”是是是，正洙再给我加一碗饭。“</p><p>金钟云辗转联系上了纹身店的老板，让人带着装备到酒店去把身下的花纹给弄完。崔始源在一旁皱着眉头看着，伸出手给他握。等他结束了，坐在纹身师的对面问他：“今天能加一个单么？”<br/>
说这话的时候，金钟云并没有阻止。<br/>
“那纹什么？”<br/>
“帮我在侧腰也纹两片花瓣把。”<br/>
纹身店的老板看了一眼金钟云，金钟云抿着嘴，点了点头。<br/>
机器在皮肉中走针的声音听起来其实有些骇人，金钟云没想着坐在旁边看着的视角可比自己真正的上阵要担惊受怕得多。他知道没那么疼，也仍然下意识地问出了那句疼么？<br/>
崔始源摇了摇头，只说了句一句，你终于同意了。</p><p>这句话的分量外人不知道，但是金钟云知道有多重。床上说再多，其实多少都带了点多巴胺的味道，只有在这种小事上，方能显出爱的珍贵来。他何德何能，能够拥有这样的感情。<br/>
爱是一把枪上了膛，射向自己，却最终在枪口开出玫瑰来。</p><p>完结</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>